The World God Only Knows The Three Distinct Realms
by William Neilston
Summary: Keima thought that his mission in the "real world" is already over, but he didn't know that it's still the beginning.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**_Author's Note: Konnichi wa Minna! I am new here and of course this is my first fan made story. The original creator of this manga/anime/novel is Tamiki Wakaki. I like…or shall I say I love the anime/manga that's why I made a fan fiction of this. I'm not really good at writing but I didn't say that I didn't do my best. I used my blood and sweat for me to produce this fan fiction (LOL! JK!) Of course I typed all of my ideas here in this fan made story. I hope you'll enjoy. By the way, I also posted this fan fiction in the wattpad. If you have a wattpad account, please follow me. X))_**

**_Hints: There will be lots of new characters that are not found in the manga/novel/anime so far. There will be lots of new events as well. In short this will be "harem" and not just an ordinary harem but it's an ultimate harem. XD! Even the author of this fan fiction is excited of the upcoming events. XD_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

"*God Mode* Wahahaha! I completed another 6 games at the same time. In less than 10 hours I've completed 50 games. I'll finish these games at once before I'll see another troublesome event here in "REALITY". Capturing loose souls, finding the six Goddesses, defeating vintage and what's more… THEY TELEPORTED ME TO THE PAST?! Just as I thought! REALITY IS SUCH A CRAPPY GAME!" Keima said while playing in god mode.

"*knock* Kami-Nii-sama, the goddesses are waiting for you downstairs. They said that they need to talk to you about something." Elsie said with a nervous tone while knocking.

"Those **_"REAL"_** again?! What do they want from me this time?! I've already done my part! At least let me finish my games! It's their fault that my games are piling up. I'll never leave here until I finish my games!" Keima said angrily while playing in God Mode.

"B-but Kami-Nii-sama, the goddesses aren't the one who has business with you today, b-but their hosts are the one who have something to discuss with you a-and I don't think that they are in a good mood for what just happen when you were sent in the past. The bad news is that th-their hosts knew already knows what you're doing that you 6 timed them. I-I can feel ominous auras from them Kami-sama. Kami-sama, what should we do?" Elsie said with a worried tone.

"(Kuso! Why must I be punished by the real! Geez, it's because of that stupid contract! If not for that, I would never have been involved in these annoying events!) DAMN YOU REAL!" Keima angrily said.

**_-Beginning-_**

Katsuragi Keima is a 17 year old High School Boy who does nothing aside from playing games. He loves nothing aside from 2D girls and hates the real world. Katsuragi is an infamous student in Maijima High for being a weird otaku who always play games even during classes. He is known as "Otamega" (Glasses man) and he is also known as "Otoshigami" (Capturing God) in the Internet.

One day he received an e-mail coming from a mysterious sender, Dokoro. It is something like a request that is sent intentionally to him. Of course, it's up to him if he will accept it or not. As a Capturing God, he must not decline the request or else his "pride" as a Capturing God will be ruined. After he clicks "reply" he then met a demon, suddenly appeared in front of him. Her name is Elucia de Lute Irma or Elsie in short.

Elsie said that she is his buddy, which means he is her buddy as well since Keima **_(agreed?)_** to the given contract that was sent to him just a few seconds ago. After the introduction the demon then explains that he should capture every loose soul that hides within a girl's heart by using love. A loose soul only hides in a girl's heart if the host/girl **_(loose soul bearer)_** has a gap in her heart. Of course Katsuragi refused the given mission until then he recognized something like a glutton collar around his neck. Elsie said that if he refuses or fails to conquer a girl, he'll die.

He can't or must not deny the given mission or else he'll die and once he'll die, Elsie will die as well. If either of them dies, the other one will die, that's part of the contract. On one click, everything changes. From that day on, he started to conquer "real" girls. He uses technics he learned in the games he played to capture real girls. A girl will lost her memories that involve the conquest after she has been captured.

During summer, he met Diana, one of the six goddesses that sealed old hell hundreds of years ago. Diana resides inside of Tenri Ayukawa, his childhood friend. After he captured about 13 girls, Diana told him that in order to seal the Weiss again; he needs to find her sisters that also reside within the girls that he conquered. There are 6 of them (Including Diana). They are called the **_"Jupiter Sisters"_**. A girl with a goddess will remember everything in the conquest. A goddess's power will get stronger by the means of love. Katsuragi Keima then doubles his time by capturing loose souls at the same time finding the goddesses.

There are lots of hindrances, problems and delays but Katsuragi Keima; the capturing god handled the situation successfully. He managed to find the goddesses, sealed the Weiss and defeated the vintage, who tries to revive the Weiss eventually. After the vintage incident, it's revealed that the one behind of destroying the seal which is the cause of the great escape of the runaway spirit/Weiss is none other than "Chief Dokoro", the chief in hell who was the one who sent the E-mail to him.

Dokoro said to Haqua and Nora that she did that to avoid the **_"public safety department's"_** plan on using the goddesses. She believed that the Weiss and the vintage are just alibis; their true objective is to resurrect the goddesses and use them on the upcoming war. Neither the runaway spirit squad nor the goddesses can win against the opponent/s. Only a girl can defeat the opponent/s and that girl can only be contacted in the past. That's why she commanded the 2 trusted demons, Nora and Haqua to give the orb to Katsuragi so that he would be able to go to the past so that he could bring the girl in the present time. Katsuragi thought that it's already the end of his mission but he soon then realized that it's still the beginning. After the incident, he's now free to do what he wants…or so he thought. When he entered the front gate of Maijima High, he saw a mysterious girl with a short hair.

He thought that it was only a disillusion or some kind of hallucination but he was wrong. When he was inside his school, the girl will suddenly appear and then afterwards he passes through different parallel worlds like the **"2D-World"**. After a few minutes later the goddesses noticed the abnormality happening in the school. After seeing Katsuragi, who is now unconscious with full of miasma surrounds in his body, the goddesses decided to send Katsuragi back in time.

He, together with Elsie, was sent to the past 10 years ago by the help of the powers of the Goddesses and the orb. Tenri said that he should save a girl from the past. He should bring that girl in the present time, because that girl is said to be the only one who can defeat the upcoming powerful opponent/s. He has no other option aside from this. Resistance is futile in this situation. After he was sent back to the past, he then starts his mission with a 7 year old body form but with a 17 year old brain. He was only given an orb when he was still in the present time. While he was in the past time, the goddesses watched over Katsuragi's sleeping body **_(the 17 years old body)_**.

The orb's characteristics depicts somehow like an arrow indicator and a save point that guides through his mission. When the orb glows, that means you'll go back from where you started. If the orb's sign will change, which means you just succeeded something and it's now considered your saving point. The orb's sign changes when he captured Dokoro and changes again when he captured Urara. His mission didn't stop there; he must do something to destroy the vintage's plan, a plan that will surely take over the world and Katsuragi Keima, the God of Conquest is the only one who can stop vintage's plan by the means of his own Intelligence… Meanwhile in the present time, the 17 year old body of Katsuragi Keima was watched over by the goddesses.

Vulcan said that Katsuragi didn't simply go to the past; he switched places with the 7 year old Katsuragi. That means that the soul of the 7 year old Katsuragi Keima is inside the body of the 17 years old Katsuragi while the soul of the 17 years old Katsuragi is inside the body of the 7 years old Katsuragi. If there's something bad going to happen of either the bodies, the other body will be affected.

Since the goddesses' hosts have curfews as well, they can't watch Katsuragi for a longer time and for that reason Mars, who is the one who started the game called **_"Katsuragi lottery"_**, is telling her sisters that whoever wins the lottery will be the first one who shall took care of Katsuragi's body and bring it at their home or wherever they like. They must take turns in taking **_(good?)_** care of him for every 3 hours. They agreed to the plan of letting their host to look after Katsuragi for which the hosts didn't know that the present Katsuragi is the 7 year old Katsuragi, well except for Yui Goidou and Tenri Ayukawa.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

**_Note: I apologize in advance if there are errors in this fan fiction like wrong spellings, misuse of words and wrong grammars. I hope you'll enjoy._**

**_Chapter 2: The Mission_**

This story took place in the past time, after he conquered Dokoro (human form), who is planning to commit suicide and Urara, who wants to be an adult to help her grandfather. Katsuragi Keima continued his mission with the assistance of Elsie, his _(fake) _sister and Dokoro. After the successful capture of Urara and Dokoro and after convincing Urara's grandpa to stop the construction, Katsuragi ordered Elsie to observe the situation in his school while Dokoro and he will go to the Akanemaru.

"Elsie, observe the situation in my school and call me when there are any changes and be careful. Use your hagoromo to let yourself be invisible. Maybe somebody will attack you all of a sudden." Katsuragi looked at her with a serious yet a little worried face while holding her left arm. Elsie noticed Keima's worried face and thus she didn't want him to be worried about her.

"No need to worry Kami-Onii-sama, I'll do my best to be helpful to you" Elsie nodded and smiled with a cheerful face. Katsuragi flinched after he heard her saying those lines.

"I-I'm not worried at all you bug demon, hurry up and go!" Katsuragi said with a little embarrass looking face. He immediately removed his hands away while looking away from her.

"Hai. Hai." Elsie smiled widely at him. She waved while showing her usual smile before she flew off. Keima and Dokoro watched her flew off for a few seconds before they departed too.

Elsie then went straight to the school while Katsuragi, together with Dokoro went to the Akanemaru **_(an old boat that was displayed beside the Maijima Seaside Park)_**. Before they were able to go inside in the Akanemaru, they felt a slightly strong earthquake, about rating 3.

"(An earthquake?)" Keima mumbled as they went inside. He doesn't seem to be worried nor shock but instead he just asked himself calmly while observing the situation.

"It's not that strong Onii-chan. I think it's just rating 3." Dokoro said calmly while they are about to enter the Akanemaru. Like Keima, she doesn't look like worried at all nor shock in the sudden earthquake.

They went in the old dark boat where you could hardly see something. When they reached the bottom part of the boat where they could find a table with two holes in it, they went near to it and they put the orbs (_the one Katsuragi and Dokoro held_) in the machine where there are two holes in it. The two orbs then glowed, lightening the dark boat, and after that a skull appeared in front of them. For the devils, they would surely recognize this mysterious skull but for Keima, who is a god…I mean human, is clueless about this skull. It's the other self of Dokoro **(Author's note: Dokoro has two forms, the other one is the skull, the chief in hell and the other is a human that Keima saved and is the one who the goddesses are looking for.)**

"*shock* It seems that the powers of the orbs are getting stronger compared to the last time I saw it…" Dokoro (_Skull_) is about to say something but she was cut off as soon as she saw a girl with short hair that's standing behind Keima.

"Oh! Dokoro (human), I am glad that you're fine and I guess that you already found someone who you could rely on…May I know your name boy?" She observed the cold looking young boy who stared at her as if he's going to kill her any moment before he could reply.

"Before I'll answer that, who are you?! And what do you mean _'my other self?_'" Katsuragi asked with a little irritation in his face. He is a meticulous type of person who doesn't easily trust someone especially a person who he barely knows.

"*_wink_* I'm Dokoro Skull, I'm the underworld constitutional chief of spiritual counter-measures and the girl who is behind you is my other self. If not for her you'll never be able to reach me. Now what's your name boy?" Dokoro was astonished by him before she replied with an **_(appealing?)_** look.

"Dokoro Skull? You must be the chief in hell who sent me that damn mail that ruined my gaming life!" He seemed to be shock with a disappointed face upon glaring at her as if he was going to choke her any moment.

"*_shock_* mail? What are you talking about?" Dokoro questions with shock face. Keima seemed to forget that he is in the past time where the Chief had not sent him the E-mail **_yet_**.

"You'll send me a mail 10 years from now! And if not for that _"E-mail"_ these events will not happen to me! This is your entire fault!" Keima said with a curved eyes and disappointed face.

"*_shock_* Oh?! I did?... *_wink_* gomen ne, it must be an important case where we need more assistance from the earth. So what's your name boy? I've been already asking 3 times already. Don't make a lady repeat a question. Ne? *_wink_*" She doesn't know what he's talking about but she just decided to go with the flow for which he seemed to be really disappointed for what he just interpret seconds ago.

"*chibi* (_lady? What an unlovely skull_) Katsuragi. Katsuragi Keima. So, what is the reason why I was sent here in the past?" His glare lessen instead he turned into his usual serious face with piercing hazel eyes. Dokoro, who is as calm as ever, managed to say a little joke before she answers him.

"Gamer-kun?" **(Author's Note: Keima sounds like the word Gamer in Japanese accent.)** Dokoro said. Instead of getting mad, Keima seemed to lessen his irritation and it was suddenly replaced into a big smiling face.

"_*smiling_ _chibi_*Hmm, I did use to think that it would be nice to be called gamer…" Katsuragi said while holding his chin. When it comes to **_"game"_** related things, he's so focused on the subject that he managed to forget his mission in a spur. A moment later Dokoro finally answered his question, getting Keima's senses back to the real world.

"Well Gamer-kun, the reason why you were sent here in the past is that you have to do a mission. A mission that only _you_ can do it. You must find the 6 goddess's hosts and protect them from vintage." Dokoro said. Keima was surprised to know her reply.

"F-Find them? I already found them and conquered them! Their goddesses were already revived and they already sealed the Weiss again in the present time!" Keima said with disappointed face. Dokoro, who's still not updated due to the fact that she's still in the past time where she doesn't have any memories of the events in the present time, raised her right eyebrow due to the confusion.

"Oh, really? How did you manage to revive them?" Dokoro widened her eyes after listening to Keima. Keima took a deep breath before he replied.

"Since the goddesses needs love in order for them to regain their power, all I did was to make their hosts fall in love with me, and because of that my one week _gaming time_ was wasted!" Keima crossed his arms with an annoyed face. Dokoro was clueless about it but she still managed to believe the cold looking boy for which he seemed to be telling the truth.

"…I didn't know that such a method will work…but I didn't say that you'll find them in the present time but instead you must find them in this time. In the past time. The vintage is already moving and there's a possibility that the goddesses hosts will be in danger. If possible, you must conquer all of them and gather them as soon as possible." Dokoro said while looking at the disappointed kid. He's more irritated than before after Dokoro said that to him.

"Find them…in this time?! **Urgh!** I'm tired of this kind of event! When will I be able to go back in my usual life where I would enjoy my games with no disturbances?! Huh?! Just as I thought, REALITY IS SUCH A CRAPPY GAME!" Keima said with a thwarted face.

"*sweat drop* my, what an impetuous child. Don't worry ~_Gamer-kun_~, you'll be back in your time when you'll be able to-"Dokoro Skull was about to continue but was interrupted by Keima.

"_Urgh! I get it! I get iiiit!_ All I have to do is to gather all the goddesses' hosts and reconquer them, right? I want this to be over quickly as soon as possible so I can play my games! The games are already piling up!" Katsuragi said irritatingly while thinking. Dokoro smiled at him while clapping her hands at the same time.

"Just as I expected from ~_Gamer-kun~_. Well, I know that it won't be an easy mission but I believe in you ~_Gamer-kun~_. Be careful while you do this mission because vintage is now moving and lurking around the city. Well now, I'll now entrust this mission to you. Dokoro (_human_) will guide you in case you are in need. Dokoro (_human_), you must protect and help Gamer-kun and be careful on your quest." Dokoro Skull said while looking at Keima and then to Dokoro (_human_). Dokoro nodded at the Chief while smiling.

"I Understand. I'll protect Onii-chan even if it will cause my life." Dokoro (human) said while putting her hands on the right shoulder of Keima.

_"(No, you don't have to. It'll be troublesome if you'll die.)" _Keima thought while glancing at Dokoro (human). They were about to leave until Keima turned around and asked something about the given mission.

"I have something to know before we'll leave. Why do I have to do these things? The problem is now over right? The Weiss/Loose souls were already sealed by the goddesses and the vintage were already eliminated by the new devils." He gawp her upon asking. Dokoro looked at him for a few seconds before she turned around and replied.

"…You'll discover it sooner or later, for now you must protect my other self for which she is the one who'll defeat a very strong opponent on the upcoming war for neither the new devils nor the goddesses can defeat it." Dokoro Skull said with a worried expression. His eyes widened for the unexpected reply.

"U-Upcoming war? You mean there will be a war in the present time?" Keima looked at Dokoro Skull with a shocked face. Anybody would be surprised if he/she will know that there will be an upcoming war and not just any ordinary war that will be fought between mortals but a war that will be fought between the gods and devils. Dokoro looked at him while nodding.

"Yes, that's why gamer-kun you must find all the goddess' hosts and reconquer them for they will be able to strengthen the power of the goddesses in the future. Just as you said, love is the one making a goddess stronger…Well, the rest is all up to you, Gamer-kun." Dokoro said while looking at the both of them. There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"…I get it." Keima nodded and then left. That's all he could say for now. There's nothing he could do but to do what the Chief said in order to stop this appalling situation.

They flew up and were about to be heading to where Elsie is when suddenly Keima's phone rang. Keima picked his phone while Dokoro, the human/demon who was saved by Keima, carried him as they were flying up in the air.

"Hello? Elsie, any news?" Keima asked calmly like usual.

"Kami-Nii-sama, s-something's wrong in the school. Everyone is weird." Elsie said with a panicked voice. Keima's calmness changed into a bit of a worried expression after hearing her panicked voice.

"Weird? Weird in what way?!... Elsie? Oy Elsie! Oy!" Elsie hangs up all of a sudden upon Keima asked with a worried face. He put his phone back in his pocket while glancing at Dokoro, who is still carrying him while they flew up.

"Dokoro, hurry up. We must go quickly to my school! There's something strange happening there now." Keima said to Dokoro, who nodded at him.

"Understood Nii-chan." Dokoro said while carrying him. **(Author's Note: For those who don't know yet, Dokoro has the ability to fly like Elsie.)**

Katsuragi Keima and Dokoro went fast to the school where Keima studied. While they are moving, vintage as well makes there move to continue their grievous plan.


	3. Chapter 3 Goddess Host' Tenri Ayukawa 1

**_I don't have any further announcements for now, so I hope you'll enjoy reading this Fanfiction. 8D_**

**_Chapter 3: Goddess' Host: Tenri Ayukawa 1_**

Keima Katsuragi, the Capturing god continued his mission. As soon as they reach the school grounds, they noticed some black aura that surrounds the entire school. As they were about to enter, Keima's orb glows and dragged him inside the school and eventually the gates closed as soon as he was inside the school, leaving Dokoro outside the territory. Dokoro (human) can't get inside because of the Miasma that surrounds the entire school. Thinking that there's no way to escape from there, he just calmly stood up while facing Dokoro who seemed to be worried that she can't get inside.

"You just stay there. I'll go look around for Elsie." Keima said to Dokoro calmly. Hesitantly, she just nodded with a calm yet worried face.

"Hai, Be careful Onii-chan." Dokoro said worriedly. She has no choice for the miasma, which serves as a gigantic gate, seemed to be unbreakable.

Keima nodded before he walks straight to the building. As he was about to enter, there were lots of elementary female children who surrounded him with angry expressions on their face. Not too long before a little girl blows her whistle like she just encountered a criminal.

"Hey! Why are you here? You're supposed to be locked up in the classrooms in the first floor!" A 1st grader girl who's wearing a pink cap with a whistle that's tied around her neck, said.

Keima noticed that the classrooms in the first floor were filled with male students that were locked up. They were struggling to get out but it seemed that both doors and the windows can't be open even though the boys kicked it with all their might.

"What are you doing here?! How did you manage to escape?!" Another 1st grader said and this time, it's wearing a violet cap with a stick on her right hand.

"Don't let him escape! Capture him!" A blue, long-haired girl said as she points her stick towards him. Before thy continued, another girl barged in the group.

"Hey! I'm the leader here! I've got higher rank in my hand than yours! I should be the one who ordered them." A girl with pink hair speaks.

"Let's just capture him!" Most or all of the girls who were present said with determination on capturing him.

Some girls shoot water from their water gun, some throws him small stones and some runs towards him, trying to hold him so that he won't escape. Keima was trying to run away but there are lots of them chasing him. Thanks to Elsie, who is using her Hagoromo/raiment, she pulled him to the roof top as fast as she can. If not for her, then he would have been stewed by them. Elsie went near to him while removing the raiment around his body.

"Onii-sama, are you alright? The students in the school are starting to get weird after the sudden earthquake. The whole campus is in chaos and the girls are locking up all the boys in the first floor classrooms." Elsie explains with a worried face. Keima observed the situation below before he faced Elsie, who has a worried expression. He thought for a while before he replied.

"…Elsie, use your celestial robe so that nobody can see us while we do our investigation. It will be troublesome if somebody will see us. We'll go inside the campus. Maybe we could find something useful." Keima said with a calm face. Elsie nodded without any further questions; afterwards, she wrapped him and herself with her Hagoromo/Celestial Robe for them to be invisible.

Keima and Elsie went inside the campus quietly. Upon entering, they saw how very chaotic inside the building. Lots of papers were scattered on the floor. Vandals everywhere. Wherever direction you'll face, you'll always see scattered things and vandals. The situation is like it's been visited by a strong typhoon.

"What a mess." Keima mumbled upon sighing.

They went to an open room where it's labeled as the faculty room. To his surprise, he saw the teachers lying down on their own respective table, sleeping. Keima finds it stranger because the teachers are sleeping deeply like they just drank 100 pieces of sleeping pills. No matter how much you slap them, their eyes won't open. Keima and Elsie was about to continue but was stopped as soon as they heard a timid voice coming from an open classroom. He peeks inside and to their surprise; they saw Tenri being bullied by 2 elementary female students. They drew something to the poor girl's body and face.

"Hold on there. We can't draw properly if you'll move." A tomboyish girl drew something on Tenri's face while the other one holds her so that she won't move much. Seeing the situation, Elsie shook Keima, who is also observing the situation, upon showing a teary-worried face.

"~Waaah~ Nii-sama, Tenri is being bullied." Elsie said worriedly. Keima can't stand to look at it for he removes the celestial robe around him upon walking inside the room.

"Oy! Kimitachi, what are doing?!" Keima pops out all of a sudden with an angry face. The girls seemed to be afraid with disgust at him while they tried to run away.

"Eek! A BOY! WAAAH!" Both girls shouted upon running away. His face went back to his usual self, the calm-cold looking self upon turning around, looking at the girl who's the same age like him, full of drawings and markings around her body. The girls earlier must be the one who did it to her.

"Daijoubu ka, Tenri?" Keima looks at Tenri and offered her a hand. Tenri looked at him before she received his hand.

"*blush*D-Daijoubu, K-Keima-kun, A-arigatou." Tenri holds on to Keima's hand as he tried to pull Tenri up.

"Hmm, it's weird. All of the girls in the school have numbers in their hand while yours are none." Keima holds Tenri's hand with one eyebrow up. Tenri trembled upon trying to pull her hand away from him.

"M-Maybe because…I don't have f-friends." Tenri said shyly yet with a mixture of sadness.

Keima was about to speak when they suddenly heard multiple voices that's coming their way.

"There's a boy inside?! Where?!" a girl asks.

"He must be the one who was being chased a while ago!" Another girl said.

"We saw him inside on that classroom." A girl said.

"Let's find him! We won't let him escape this time!" Another girl said.

"Kuso! It will be a big trouble if they'll catch me. Elsie, cover Tenri and me with your celestial robe and then we'll escape through the rooftop." Keima whispered while looking at Elsie. Tenri, who has no idea what's going on, just followed them without any further questions.

"Hai Kami-Onii-sama!" Elsie said while wrapping themselves with her Hagoromo/Celestial Robe.

They hid themselves inside of Elsie's raiment while escaping through the door silently. As soon as the girls arrived, there was no one inside.

"A-re? Where did he go? We're really sure that there's a boy here." The tomboyish girl, who was the one who drew something on Tenri's face earlier, said.

"Jeez, he already escaped. Let's split up and find him!" A girl said with an annoyed voice.

The girls split up by group and searched for Keima Katsuragi while Keima, together with Elsie and Tenri, is analyzing and thinking of a way to solve the problem.

_"(This situation started after the sudden earthquake. Miasma covering the whole school, all students is acting weird; the teachers are in deep sleep and most of all Tenri. She is the only one who is different from the rest of the elementary girls as far as I know. She has no number/s in her hand. Does that mean…)" _Keima thinks while looking at Tenri who is looking back at him, blushing in a spur of the moment. While he's analyzing on how to solve this mission, Elsie suddenly interrupted him like she's a baby that yearns for milk.

"Kami-nii-sama, what should we do~?" Elsie asks with a worried face. She's a dumb buddy of him, who doesn't know how to stay calm in a situation like this. A person has a bigger chance to solve a problem if he/she knows how to stay calm no matter how hard the problem is.

"Be quiet you bug Demon! Can't you see that I'm still analyzing the situation? I'm gathering my thoughts about the information I've been getting so far. This abnormality should not be underestimated. One false move and everything will be ruined…" Keima said calmly while putting his hand on his chin.

"We'll search for more clues. There are still missing pieces in this puzzle... For now all we have to do is to find the other goddess' hosts." Keima and company were covered with Elsie's Hagoromo upon heading to the next building of the school.

**_-Meanwhile in the Present time-_**

Lottery Result:

Apollo-Kanon Nakagawa: Finish  
Mars-Yui Goidou: Finish  
Vulcan-Tsukiyo Kujou: Up next  
Minerva-Shiori Shiomiya: Up next  
Mercury-Ayumi Takahara: Up next  
Diana-Tenri Ayukawa: Up next

"Waaaah! I've completed another game! The game is somewhat kind of epic but it's still awesome~~ It makes me cry~~huhu" Keima said with sparkling eyes afterwards with a crying face. Inside a spacious room, two girls were watching the teenager man who's playing his PFP with his heart's content.

"*sweat drop* Luna, what's the meaning of this? Why is K-Katsuragi in my room? He even called me _"Onee-chan"_ a while ago. He's even weirder than before." Tsukiyo asked after she sipped her tea with slight blush. It's true that he's weirder than before because…_his 17 years old consciousness was sent in the past time and he switched places with the 7 year old Katsuragi Keima._

"*sweat drop* _(Geez, just as I expected from Katsuragi. Even if he's still seven years old he's already been obsessed that much in games. He doesn't even notice that his body and surroundings have already changed. Just as I thought, he's not worthy being Tsukiyo's lover.)_ Tsukiyo, please look after him. Due to the incident 5 days ago, Katsuragi starts to berserk more when it comes to games. Please Tsukiyo." Vulcan begs to Tsukiyo elegantly. Tsukiyo was surprised from what Vulcan said to her.

"W-Why do I need to look after him? And besides, I never see him going somewhere without his PFP with him. He's been obsessed in his games a long time ago." Tsukiyo questions with blushing face to Luna/Vulcan. **(Author's Note: Tsukiyo mostly calls "Luna" to Vulcan) **

"(AGREE! Yet you need to be close to this **FILTHY** man to increase your love towards him so that I will regain my powers quickly!) Tsukiyo, I know that this _Filthy, Suspicious, Womanizing, Perverted_ man is not suitable to be taking care of by you who is elegant and beautiful, but for now please take good care of him, Tsukiyo. Right now he needs you. He needs someone who is elegant and perfect like you to regain his consciousness." Vulcan answered elegantly. Tsukiyo is deeply in love with Keima even though he's a weird, cold-hearted, liar and filthy boy. Tsukiyo looked away from her in a way of saying that she denies it. Vulcan already knew that Tsukiyo's actions sometimes mean the opposite.

"*blush* A-Alright. I-I guess I don't have a choice…b-but why do I need to keep him here in my room?!" Tsukiyo said while looking at her. Vulcan's smiled slightly at her before she replied.

"Your parents must not know that you brought your **"****_boyfriend"_** with you or else you'll see Katsuragi's head rolling outside." Vulcan said while looking at Tsukiyo who has a very red face.

"S-Stop that Lunaaa~… H-He's not my boyfriend… (_not y-yet_) and I-I don't think my parents will go that far w-when they'll see him here." Tsukiyo said with a very red face. Vulcan's lies seemed to work on her host, who is somehow a _Tsundere _for which her words and actions sometimes or most of the time mean the other way around.

"*smile* gomen Tsukiyo. I was just teasing you. That's the normal reaction of a girl when she heard her _love's_ name." Luna smirked while looking at her. Tsukiyo's face turned redder than before while trying to deny her theory…or is it just a theory?

While Tsukiyo is having conversation with Vulcan, Katsuragi suddenly approached her with a serious looking face. He looked straight into her eyes and Tsukiyo flustered as he stared at her.

"I-I …" Katsuragi said while looking at tsukiyo who is flustered by his stare.

"*blush* K-Katsuragi?…" Tsukiyo blush when Keima put his face closer to her.

"Where's the toilet? I-I'm about to burst Onee-chan." Katsuragi said with a robotic face.

"…Eh?!...FIND THE TOILET BY YOURSELF KONO HENTAI!" Tsukiyo punched Keima a little disappointedly by his words which Vulcan noticed her expression eventually.

"Ara? It's seems that you're expecting something there Tsukiyo. How bold of you to think something like that~." Vulcan smirked while teasing Tsukiyo.

"*blush* Lunaaaaa~~" Tsukiyo said with a tomato face.


	4. Chapter 4 Goddess Host' Tenri Ayukawa 2

**_Guys, if you ever have a wattpad account, please follow "God_of_Ideals". Thanks in advance for those who'll support my account. :)_**

**_Chapter 4: Goddess' Host Tenri Ayukawa 2_**

Katsuragi Keima, the God of Conquest together with Elsie de Lute Irma, his (fake) sister, was able to find Tenri Ayukawa, his childhood friend and a future goddess' host. Thanks to Elsie's Hagoromo or the Celestial Robe, they can walk around without being seen.

Katsuragi thinks and analyzes the situation as they were about to move to the next building to find some more information. While he is thinking, he took a glance on Tenri and noticed that she was looking at him as well. He then took this opportunity to talk to her.

"Ne Tenri, where were you when the earthquake occurred?" Keima asks while looking at Tenri. Tenri glanced at them before she answered in a shy manner.

"…I was in the classroom sitting in my usual seat…and popping this plastic wrap." Tenri said while hiding her eyes in her bangs. Afterwards Elsie asked her while looking at her with her eyes, covered with her bangs.

"But when the earthquake occurred, it's your swimming lesson schedule right? Why didn't you go to the swimming pool where sensei and the others are, Tenri-chan?" Elsie asked Tenri while looking at her hidden face. Tenri lowered her head even more before she replied.

"…I-I don't have any friends… and I'm afraid when somebody will t-talk to me." Tenri explains while popping a plastic wrap. Elsie, who is as dumb as ever, asked directly without even thinking whether she said the right word or not.

"I see. Tenri-chan is shy like Shiori-san desu ne, Kami-Onii-sama?" Elsie said with her usual smiling face while looking at Keima who is glaring at her.

"…Sh-Shiori…-san?" Tenri looks at Elsie with a puzzled face. Elsie, the useless buddy of Keima, continued like she's saying the correct word.

"Ah right! You did not know her yet Tenri-chan. Shiori-san is Kami-sama's…" Elsie is about to continue when suddenly Keima interrupted her by covering her mouth tightly.

"Shiori is just an acquaintance of mine. She is timid girl who is afraid when somebody will approach or try to talk to her just like you. That's all. Nothing special." Keima said with his calm expression yet with annoyed feeling while glaring at Elsie, who's still clueless of the situation.

"You've got it wrong Kami-Nii-sama, Shiori is your…" Katsuragi immediately covered her mouth again as she's about to continue.

"Mmhngmm…" Elsie is trying to say something while Katsuragi is covering her mouth.

"*threatening aura* don't be such a bean-spiller you bug demon! We should not let her know our relationship _for now_. We should not discuss to her the things which are related to the future yet, I still have something to confirm. What are we going to do if these are all just traps huuuh?! What are we going to do if we'll die because we're trap by their traps huuuh?!" He said while glaring at her, who's showing puppy eyes.

"…A-Ano, I-is there something wrong?" Tenri asks as she noticed that the two are discussing something.

"No, no, there is nothing wrong Tenri. We're just discussing on how to solve this weird situation that's happening now." Katsuragi said with an innocent looking face while releasing Elsie, his useless buddy.

"*chibi while pouting* Mou, you're so mean Kami-Nii-sama. Why did you do that?" Elsie said with a teary eye.

While they are arguing, they heard footsteps and voices coming in their way.

"Hey! I just heard a male's voice coming over there." A girl said.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Another girl said.

"Let's catch him!" all girls said as they are running towards their direction.

"K-Keima-kun, they found us." Tenri said nervously while holding the right side of Keima's shoulder.

"Daijoubu Tenri, because of this _(god's)_ raiment, we're invisible. They can't see us. Now Elsie, Tenri, let's go before they'll come here. It will be troublesome if a huge wave of elementary girls will arrive." Keima said to them as they are about to move. They were able to get away before a large number of girls came rushing on their way.

"Eh? He escaped again?!" A girl said upon looking at the empty garden.

"We'll keep searching! We must not let him escape next time!" A girl said who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Keima, Elsie and Tenri were able to escape from an upcoming huge wave of girls and they're now moving to the next location.

"Nii-sama, what did you mean by god's raiment?" Elsie asked curiously.

"*whisper* Tenri should not know our mission yet. We must keep it a secret for now." Keima whispered to Elsie, who seemed to get what he just said.

"…sokka, so Nii-sama, where should we be heading next?" Elsie asked with her usual happy expression.

"Hmm, I think we shall go inside the second building. Maybe we could find something useful inside." Keima said while pulling a game console out from his bag. As soon as Elsie noticed the thing he held, her expression changes.

"*balloon cheeks* mou, Kami-Nii-sama, it's not the right time to be playing a game. We have a mission to do." Elsie said as she was staring at Keima. He glanced at Elsie with ominous aura.

"*chibi* we? Do you mean _"I"_ have a mission to complete?" Keima corrections the bug demon. Elsie pouted.

"*crying chibi while punching him countless times* mou Nii-sama, why are you always like that to me? I was sent here together with you because I am also part of this mission~." Elsie punched Keima's head countless times with teary eyes.

"*hurt chibi* I-Itai! S-stop it you bug demon! I can't concentrate in my game." Keima said while playing a game.

"…*smile* hmhm" Tenri smiled while looking at them.

As Elsie and Keima were arguing, they noticed the smile in Tenri's face while looking at Elsie and him arguing.

"Waah~ Tenri-chan is kawaii." Elsie said while looking at her.

"…heeeh?" Tenri blushed after hearing of what Elsie said.

"It's rare to see you smile Tenri." Keima spoke while playing a game.

"*blush*… I-it's because you're both calm, e-especially you K-Keima-kun…e-even though this school is in chaos, y-you can still manage to play g-games. J-just as I expected of K-Keima-kun, you're really s-strong and smart even…in class." Tenri said embarrassedly while popping the plastic.

"Absolutely Tenri-chan. Kami-Nii-sama is amazing. He is a genius and a "God" too." Elsie proudly said with her usual smile.

"*calm and serious* It's true that I'm a god (in games) but I'm not strong. I've never been in a fight with someone before. I am not that smart like you imagined as well. *chibi's teary eye* Sometimes I end up in a bad route that'll lead to bad endings. *sniff* Because of my carelessness, I have to repeat the routes to conquer the heroines again." Keima explains dramatically.

"… *sweat drop*…" Tenri and Elsie's reaction while listening to him.

As they are about to enter the second building, Keima noticed an elementary girl in the sports ground. As Keima look closely to her, he somehow familiarize her face.

"Oy Elsie, Isn't that…Ayumi Takahara?" Keima pointed a girl who is running around the sports ground.

"Hmm, waah! It is Kami-sama! It's Ayumi Takahara!" Elsie was shocked when she saw Ayumi in a 7 year old body. Keima thinks before he turned to Elsie with a serious look.

"…Elsie, do as I say and make sure that Tenri is safe. I'll go and befriend Ayumi. I somehow feel that I found another piece in the puzzle." Keima said while putting his game console down.

**_-Meanwhile in the Present Time-_**

"*glare*" Tsukiyo is sipping her tea disappointedly while glaring at Katsuragi playing his games with a troll face. Vulcan seems to notice her.

"Are you mad at him because of what just happened? If you're that uneasy, why don't you try talking to him, Tsukiyo? You've been silent and just keep staring at Katsuragi for about 2 hours and 45 minutes since he arrived here." Vulcan said while looking at Tsukiyo.

"I-I am not s-staring at him, i-it's just that I never see Katsuragi smile before a-and besides I-I would not dare t-talk to an ugly h-human who approached me because his about to b-burst." Tsukiyo puts down her cup with a red face like a tomato.

"Oh? Too bad. You wasted your opportunity to be alone together. Maybe you'll not be able to experience this moment again, Tsukiyo." Vulcan teases Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo seems to flinch of what Vulcan said for she blushed, almost spilling her tea due to her reaction. She reflected her moments with Keima from the time of their first meeting until the time she kissed him on the cheeks.

"…In fact I have lots of things I wanted to ask him and say to him, but whenever I tried to, there will always be interruptions that will hinder my way to him. One of it is that I can't muster enough courage to approach him in person." She said while resting her head on her palm upon looking at him who is still playing his games exaggeratedly.

She was about to approach Keima after she sips her tea when suddenly Keima went to her holding his game console while looking at her.

"What?! If you want to u-urinate again, you know where the washroom is already!" Tsukiyo looked away with a blush while suddenly Keima spoke to her. Instead of asking, he simply smiled at her while handling the game that he played earlier.

"Arigatou Onee-chan. I've already completed the game you gave me a while ago. The game is a little bit crappy but the music and character's voice are good. I didn't know Onee-chan played these kinds of games." Keima smiled to Tsukiyo as he returns the game that Tsukiyo handed to him a while ago. Tsukiyo didn't expect this for she thought that he's going to say the other way around.

"*blush* I-I don't really play games. My b-brother bought that game before a-and I bet he's not returning here since he's in A-America for more than 13 years already s-so you can have that, i-if you want." Tsukiyo feels that her heart is about to jump out of her chest when Keima smiled at her.

"Hontou?! Arigatou Onee-chan…even though it's crappy, still it doesn't change the fact that it's still a game, and it…" Tsukiyo interrupted him who's reminiscing the gameplay of the game.

"K-Keima, there is something I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you this since…that day. The day that w-we k-k-k…" Tsukiyo muttered upon holding his hands while glancing at him who's is clueless since he's the 7 years old Katsuragi who only resides inside of the 17 year old Katsuragi's body. Tsukiyo blushed and is about to speak when she heard a knock outside her window. She was disappointed that her moment was disturbed upon opening it. She was about to go to the veranda when suddenly a small person with blue hair with white pair of wings appeared in front of her standing in front of the veranda.

"Y-you're 3 hours is o-over, Vul-Nee-sama. Sh-Shiori will be the one who'll take good care of him f-from this point." Minerva said while covering her face behind the book that she was holding and he was about to take Katsuragi with her when suddenly Vulcan appeared in the mirror.

"Minerva, why are you popping out all of a sudden when they both have their good moment? You could have just waited for a few minutes." Vulcan said raising her one eyebrow up while putting her both hands beside her hips.

"Th-That's no fair Vul-Nee-sama. Th-The agreement was 3 h-hours per host/girl. W-we must take turns of t-taking (good?) care of K-Katsuragi." Minerva shyly said to Vulcan and took Keima forcefully outside the veranda and they flew off towards the Maijima Library, while Tsukiyo flinched of what she just heard seconds ago.

"*ominous aura* L-Luna, c-can you explain to me what that girl just said about that "3 h-hours per g-girl?! Does that mean that Katsuragi ch-cheated on m-me?!" Tsukiyo glared at Vulcan in the mirror with threatening eyes.

"(MINERVA you dummy! You shouldn't have blurted that in front of Tsukiyo!)" Vulcan was nearly speechless as she looked at the threatening aura in Tsukiyo.


	5. Chapter 5 Goddess Host' Ayumi Takahara 1

**_I was able to make more than 5 chapters of this Fanfiction so I just uploaded it all at the same time, but I can't guarantee that I would be able to upload the next chapter in a short time. Further announcements shall be announce later on. By the way, please follow me in wattpad, "God_of_Ideals" is my user name. Arigatou Minna. :D_**

**_Chapter 5: Goddess' Host Ayumi Takahara 1_**

Keima Katsuragi, the God of Conquest together with Elsie de Lute Irma, a _peppy_ demon continued his mission. As he was about to enter the second building, he saw an unexpected person that he'll met in his school. That person is Ayumi Takahara, the future host of Mercury, practicing in the sports ground by herself. As soon as he saw her, he immediately thought of a plan to befriend the 7 year old Ayumi Takahara.

"Elsie, remember you must follow what we had planned okay? You must not fail and be sure Tenri doesn't know about this." Keima said while observing Ayumi.

"Hai~, I'll do my best to be helpful Kami-Nii-sama. You sure are determined this time Kami-sama." Elsie said with a big smile.

"I didn't really do this because I like it; I'm doing this so that I can gather the hosts and end this mission quickly." Keima explains while looking at Elsie.

"(Keima-kun is surprisingly calm even though the whole campus is now in chaos. I wish that I could be like him.)" Tenri thought while observing at Keima talking to Elsie, who doesn't seem to know what exactly is going on.

"Ayumi's now taking a break. Let's start our plan. I'll be going now. Don't forget your tasks." Keima said while running towards the Sports ground. Keima headed towards the Sports Ground while Tenri was instructed to hide behind a nearby bush and Elsie started to move base on Katsuragi's plan.

"Waah! Yesterday was 55sec/lap and now is 54.5sec/lap. I broke my own record. Yoooosh! I'll try harder so that I'll be able to win the kiddies' marathon." Ayumi happily said while looking at the stop watch. Ayumi Takahara, who is the fastest runner in Maijima High, tries to improve her running skill by trying to break her own previous records.

Ayumi is about to run another lap when suddenly he saw a little boy running towards her. The boy was outbalanced while running and as a result Ayumi and the boy bumped with each other hardly. The impact was not that hard in fact there were no injuries that were found from both of them but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt them.

"O-ouch-(my head hurts)-OY, WILL YOU BE CAREFUL?! You almost injured me!" Ayumi angrily speak as she pointed her finger to the boy who bumped her **_(accidentally?)_**. Keima slowly caress his head while trying to get up from the ground.

"G-gomen, I was outbalanced when I tried to run at full speed. I was practicing so that I can win in the kiddies' marathon." Keima said as he stood up while rubbing his head. Ayumi's angriness seemed to lessen as soon as she heard the word **_"kiddies' marathon"_**.

"k-kiddies' marathon? …Pfft *laugh* are you really serious? The competition is next week. The way you run just now was very lame and obviously for _amateurs_; I doubt you'll win with that kind of skill. If I were you, I would just sit and watch while the skilled ones are racing." Ayumi hugs its own stomach while laughing at him.

"…How arrogant you are! Don't underestimate me **_"real"_**, I am a god (in games), you don't know my inner strength yet. Maybe you'll kneel down in front of me after I'll win the competition and maybe you'll be the one who'll sit down and watch while the skillful ones are racing!" Keima suddenly changed into his usual self. His plan is to persuade Ayumi by using his capturing skills so he must control his patience for him to be able to conquer her quickly…but it seems it's the opposite. Even the capturing god has its own limits as well for being mad who tried to insult him, his pride of being the capturing god…or is it his anger and irritation that made him do this? Or is it just a part of his conquest plan?

"*angry face* G-God huh?! Hmph, well then how about a little race. The one who'll be able to run one lap that consumes lesser time is the winner. Let's see who's going to kneel down!" Ayumi smirks and spoke confidently. Keima smirked in his own thoughts for which Ayumi took the route he expected the most.

"Hmph, very well then. Let's start the race." Keima laughed vigorously.

Ayumi tied her hair while Keima simply cross his arms and observe her. After Ayumi tied her hair, Keima and Ayumi positioned their selves and they started running when Ayumi said "go". Ayumi runs with a great speed that she was already about 20 meters apart from Keima. Ayumi is very confident of her running skill since she's the fastest in her school that nobody can ever catch up with her…or so she thought.

She was almost at the finish line when suddenly she saw and was amazed by Keima who's very fast that he's able to catch up with her. It's like he's using Pokémon move "Agility". They both reached the finish line at the same time, in other words it is a draw.

"…heh? Y-you're not…that bad in your running skill in fact you're good for you were able to manage to… catch up with me, even though we're 20 meters apart." Ayumi said, wiping her face with a towel while catching up her breath to fill enough air in her lungs.

"*pale face* HA~HA~HA! What did you expect…from a…gamer." Keima said while catching up his breath.

**_- Plan #1-_**

"Elsie, after I provoke Ayumi and she'll surely challenge me into a race, fly directly to the top and use your "celestial robe" to pull me while Ayumi and I will race. I'm sure I can't win in this race, that's why I need your help. Just pull me when we are near at the finish line. Use your celestial robe to make yourself invisible while pulling me. Understand?" Keima explains to Elsie.

"Hai! I'll do my best Kami-Nii-sama." Elsie said with a cheerful tone.

**_-End of Plan #1-_**

"(That bug demon! She pulled me way too much that exceeded the limit of a human body! Now my whole body is in pain!)" Keima thought with a pale face while trying to catch up his breath.

Keima was able to read her mind and knew that his plan is going smoothly as he thought it could be. After that, Keima then signaled Elsie, who is hiding in a bush not far from them to come over to him. While Ayumi is wiping her face with a towel, she saw a girl who walked towards Keima and afterwards she saw that the girl handed something to him. Ayumi walked towards her with curiosity.

"W-who are you?!" Ayumi questioned her.

"(Elsie, do what we had planned. Act normally.)." Keima telepathically said to Elsie who is nodding to him as a proof that she understands what he meant to say.

"I am Elsie de Lute Irma. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. I'm just giving this "bento" to him since he forgot to bring it with him." Elsie bows as she greeted while clinging to Keima nervously with a smiling face.

**_-Plan #2-_**

"Elsie, hold this "bento" and hide in that bush where you can see and hear us. Wait for me to signal you to pop out. After I signaled you, you must walk towards me and hand over that "bento" to me. Wait for Ayumi's respond.  
**_1_****_st_****_:_** If Ayumi will ignore us, then you must act sweet and cling unto me like we're very close with each other.  
**_2_****_nd_****_:_** If Ayumi will walk towards us, then you must introduce yourself and at the same time cling unto me while you do that.

These are the possible routes that Ayumi could take. She'll surely fell either of these routes if you'll do exactly what I say."

"…EHHHH? W-w-why must I-I be s-sweet and why m-must I-I cling unto you, K-Kami-Nii-sama? T-that…" Elsie was shocked while asking Keima who interrupted her before she was able to finish her sentence.

"I told you that I must **_conquer _**her as soon as possible and if you'll only do what we plan then that's possible…and I have to confirm something from her and this is the fastest way to do that… We need to stop this chaos that's happening in the entire campus and we'll be able to return back to the present time as quickly as possible and by achieving that you must help out too." Keima said calmly while talking to Elsie, even though it's inappropriate for elementary students like "_them"_to do that.

"…I-I understand. I'll do my best. I believe in you Kami-Nii-sama because Kami-Nii-sama is amazing and a genius." Elsie said with a big smile on her face because she feels that her brother, who's a cold hearted person needed her help. He seemed to flatter marginally but

"…Elsie, don't mention anything about me at all and that includes my name. I still have to confirm something. By the way, make your height like an elementary student like me. Your height must be the same like mine. It's better if Tenri would do this task. Too bad she's a timid girl. I won't let her do this job because she a shy type and I bet she'll collapse before she could introduce herself." Keima said while raising one of his fingers.

"…I understand Kami-sama. I'll do my best." Elsie happily saluted Keima.

**-End of Plan #2-**

Ayumi glowered at them because of curiosity? … Or is it because of jealousy? But in the end she introduced herself first before she'll ask questions as a sign of respect.

"A-Ayumi Takahara desu. Y-Yoroshiku Elsie-chan. So, you must be a **_"friend" _**of Katsuragi-kun, ne?!" Ayumi bows as she greeted her with ominous aura.

"(Just as I thought) how did you know my name? I didn't even remember that I introduce myself to you yet." Keima noticed the odd behavior of Ayumi. Keima finds something suspicious of this event and he just happened to unlock a hint.

"Eh? I-I don't know. I just blurted out your name all of a sudden. I wonder why." Ayumi put her hand on her chin and thought why she knew his name all of a sudden and she suddenly blush at the same time.

"(So my theory is right) Elsie, I had already confirmed one thing this time. I must conquer her as soon as possible. You can stop from here. Thanks for your assistance." Keima whispered to Elsie softly, trying to avoid being notice by Ayumi who is still thinking why she just blurted out his name for which he didn't even introduce himself from the start.

"I understand Kami-Nii-sama" Elsie then bowed slightly to Ayumi and then went to Tenri, who is hiding by the nearby bush while observing the situation.

**-Meanwhile in the Present Time-**

"…M-Minerva, why is K-Keima-kun in here?!" Shiori asked nervously with a shock.

"…" Minerva is speechless while she hid her face behind the book she was holding.

"…" Shiori blushed while observing Katsuragi who's laughing like a happy child. Shiori is very shy like Tenri. Shiori approached Keima slowly and took the initiative to talk to him.

"K-Keima-kun, I-I got made a-another novel. I-I hope-" Shiori was interrupted when suddenly Keima is crying out loud like an elementary student.

It was quite just a moment ago until Katsuragi was dragged by Minerva inside the library. Shiori was about to speak until she noticed that Katsuragi is crying wildly.

"Waaah~! I've got no more games to play… I've finished them all already. Waaah~! I want more games!" Tears are rolling in Katsuragi's face like Maria Christina Falls, waving his arms up and down endlessly while lying on the floor.

When Shiori saw the childish crying face of Katsuragi, she immediately went to her table and get something. After she get it, she immediately went back to Katsuragi and gave it to him. When Katsuragi noticed the thing that she was holding, he immediately brighten up with a big smile on his face.

"Waaah! Games? For me? Arigatou Onee-chan." He immediately took the games that Shiori was holding and thanked her.

"(Onee-chan?) I-It's nothing. I-I just found them here…inside the library. S-since no one came to take it, I just k-keep it." Shiori wondered the unusual behavior of Katsuragi but then she didn't mind and just blushed and smiled after seeing Katsuragi happy again.

"*smile*" Minerva looked at to them gladly while hugging her book.


	6. Chapter 6 Goddess Host' Ayumi Takahara 2

**_Just as I said before, I can't guarantee that I will be able to update weekly. In my case, expect that the updates will took longer if I'm busy with school related things. If I have time, I could update faster but if not, then I apologize in advance. I hope you'll enjoy in this chapter. ;))_**

**_Chapter 6: Goddess' Host: Ayumi Takahara 2_**

"(Just as I thought) Elsie, I had already confirmed one thing this time. I must conquer her as soon as possible. You can stop from here. Thanks for your assistance." Keima whispered to Elsie softly without being noticed by Ayumi who is still thinking why she just blurted out his name for which he didn't even introduce himself from the start.

"I understand Kami-Nii-sama" Elsie then bowed slightly to Ayumi and then went to Tenri, who is hiding by the nearby bush while observing the situation.

Katsuragi Keima continued his mission to find and protect all the goddesses' hosts. With the help of Elsie de lute Irma, his buddy, he was able to befriend Ayumi in the fastest way. He was able to find two of the lost pieces of the unsolved puzzle, one of them is Tenri Ayukawa, his childhood friend and the other one is Ayumi Takahara. After he did his plans, he was able to confirm something about this event. Now, Keima Katsuragi, the Capturing God plans his next move to place Ayumi, one of the missing pieces, in the unsolved puzzle.

After Elsie left, leaving Ayumi and Keima alone, Keima then took the initiative to start the conversation with her. His **_"objective" _**is to conquer Ayumi by gaining her trust and not just by befriending her. Ayumi is a **_"tsundere" _**type of girl unlike Tenri, so in order to gain her trust quickly, he must be forceful by being charismatic enough to seduce…I mean persuade her.

"Ayumi, do you do this every day by yourself? If you're practicing then your track mates might help you improve your skill." Keima asked and at the same time he observed her while Ayumi is packing up, ready to leave.

"…Nope, I always do this with my track mates, but…I think that it's better to do it alone than to rely on your track mates who are only using me." Ayumi paused before she begun to talk with a wretched expression.

"Hmm? Why do you think so?" Keima asked curiously.

"…I-I don't know. They were starting to act different after the sudden earthquake a moment ago. They just suddenly offer me to join their group so that their popularity ranking will go higher, but then I refused, that's why they all left angrily. **_(Author's Note: Ayumi Takahara is famous as the fastest elementary student in their school.")_**" Ayumi said with a sad tone while looking at the track field. So the student's attitudes were also affected by the sudden earthquake earlier. He knew that was not an ordinary earthquake for which there are lots of unexplained changes after the incident earlier.

"Ayumi let me see your hand first." Keima grabbed and looked at the hand of Ayumi.

"Wh-what are you doing you maniac?!" Ayumi suddenly punched Keima in the face. For a girl especially a tsundere, who would not do that if someone is trying to grab or trying to get a physical contact with you? Well there may be some girls who would do the opposite but not for Ayumi Takahara. Keima endured her violence as of now for which he must conquer Ayumi as soon as possible.

"…What did you do and where were you when the earthquake occurred? Did you notice any strange things after the sudden earthquake incident?" Keima asked while looking at Ayumi closely. Ayumi showed a sadden look while holding her bag upon replying to him.

"…M-my track mates and I were here at the sports ground earlier and we were about to start our practice when suddenly the earthquake occurred. After that, they started to act strange and I-I noticed that there is something like numbers that suddenly appeared at the back of their palm. I've heard that it's the rank of the person base on their popularity." Ayumi replied upon looking at her back hand to see no number/s on it.

"Did you find it strange that all the girls have numbers or ranks while yours don't have? Do you know the reason why you don't have one?" Keima asked while looking at Ayumi. He seemed to progress in this conquest without breaking any sweat…well he did break sweats due to the race.

"W-well I find it strange a little. M-maybe it is because I'm not that good in my running skill." Ayumi said in a depress tone while eyes facing on the ground. Keima smirked unnoticeably after hearing her reply for which the lines that Ayumi used are what he expected the most. If this is a dating sim/visual novel then he would surely end this conquest quickly without breaking any sweat at all. All he has to do now is to press a little more to persuade her.

"Nope, I don't think so. Your running skill is as good as a professional. When we had our race today, I was so amazed because I can't even catch up with you." Keima smiled as soon as he noticed Ayumi cheered up a little.

"Th-then why is it that I don't have numbers in my hand? If I don't have any then that means that I don't have a rank as well. There's got to be a reason why I don't have while the rest have and maybe because I'm still not good enough. That's why my track mates left me." Ayumi said despondently upon looking at the back of her palm. He must avoid the **_"bad route" _**where a heroine will reject the hero from helping her. In order to avoid that route he must be a charismatic person that shows sweetness.

"…It means that you're special, Ayumi. Only the special ones have no numbers or ranks at the back of their palm." Keima said in a cool tone that made Ayumi blushed.

"B-baka! How can you say those things? A-and why are you calling my first name? We just met; you should call me by my surname." Ayumi blushed while looking at Keima. He has plenty of options to reply but he already picked up the best reply that could conquer her eventually. He has no other best choice but this.

"…Nope, we just met a long time ago (in the present time). I doubt that you remembered anything of our encounters but I bet that you still have feelings for me. Whether it's in the past, present or future time, it doesn't changed the fact that we're destined to meet with each other. The proof of my theory is that you just got jealous when Elsie clung on me, right?" Keima look closer to Ayumi with charming eyes that made Ayumi blushed even more.

"J-Jealous? Who would b-be jealous of that?" Ayumi flustered and blushed even harder as soon as Keima said that. He needs to focus even though he's conquering a first grader.

"Resistance is futile Ayumi. I know everything just by looking at your expression." Keima smiled and looked Ayumi even closer than before.

"(What's this feeling? I just met this boy today but I got this feeling that we shared a bond a long time ago.) *blush* B-baka! Don't come any closer you maniac! I'm leaving, I-I don't want to talk to you again, kono hentai!" Ayumi punched Keima then afterwards she grabbed her bag and was about to leave when Keima spoke something that if anyone will hear it he/she would immediately stop.

"Yes, we shared a bond a long time ago _(in the present time of course)_ and I even saved you from danger _(during the time when Ayumi had a Weiss in her)_. I approached you today because I know that you're not safe because you're being targeted by a group of strangers not even humans can defeat it." Keima stood up and looked Ayumi again with a charming look.

"(Focus. I need to focus so that she'll not suspect me.)" He thought upon looking at her charismatically.

"S-Saved? T-targeted by a group of strangers? Why am I being targeted? And why would you save me? I-I don't even remember that I was in a verge of danger." Ayumi was shocked right after Keima said that to her. That line is what he was waiting for. Since she's just a mere child, then telling her something about the deities and devils isn't going to be hurt.

"…Because you're one of the goddess' hosts. A goddess will enter inside you after a few days from now. It may seem like a joke but I swear that it's true." Keima seriously spoke to Ayumi.

"Goddesses? What are those? Do you mean the deities in heaven?" Ayumi asked curiously while looking at Keima.

"Yes. Further details shall be discussed later on, for the meantime come with me. We shall stick together until we'll find the other goddess' hosts before this day ends. Vintage is starting to move so it's dangerous to go alone." Keima said as he convinced Ayumi to cooperate.

"Hmph, no way. Wh-why would I go with a pervert like you? And besides I don't trust you." Ayumi turned her back and said with crossed arms. He expected this already for which he's the Capturing God who can read someone's mind about 97.8%.

"…Fine, the goddesses are the one who're going to defeat the Vintage in the future. One of the goddesses will reside inside you and she'll help you whenever you needed her. You can even enhance your running skills when a goddess resides in you." Keima lied in order to convince her. She's just a mere child. Conquering her is just a piece of cake. He just needed to use some **"****_childish tricks_****"** to capture her.

"Really?! Then, is it possible…" Ayumi was interrupted by Keima who grabbed her towards the bush and covered her mouth.

"Mpmhhpm…" Ayumi struggled while Keima is still covering her mouth.

"Be quiet, vintage is here." Keima said while trying to calm Ayumi who is struggling.

"Is that the strangers that you told to me earlier?" Ayumi thought while looking at the 3 black hooded strangers.

"Yes, they're the one who are trying to find and kill all the goddess' hosts. They're probably here to find and kill you." Keima explains while looking at the 3 black hooded strangers.

Ayumi sweat a lot because of nervousness. After 10 seconds, Ayumi and Keima popped out as soon as the 3 black hooded strangers left.

"Vintage is now moving, I'll still find the other hosts, and if you don't come with me then it is okay. I won't force you. Just find me when you'll see them again. Bye." Keima was about to leave when suddenly Ayumi pulled and hugged him.

"*crying* I-I want to go with you. I-I don't want to die yet." Ayumi said while hugging Keima a little harder.

"(Don't touch me.) O-okay then. Let's move before those black hooded strangers will come again." Keima said while handing a handkerchief to Ayumi.

"O-okay, Arigatou" Ayumi took the handkerchief and blushed slightly.

**_-Plan #3-_**

"Elsie, use your celestial robe to make a doll that depicts like vintage. Ayumi will surely reject to cooperate, that's why I need to force her to cooperate by the means of "illusion". I doubt vintage will appear today since it's not yet the time of the great escaped of the Weiss." Keima said while pointing at her celestial robe.

"Okay, but will this really work Kami-sama? Elsie asked while making vintage dolls.

"Daijoubu. If I were to handle this situation, it should surely work." Keima said while preparing to start their plan.

**_-End of Plan #3-_**

"The plan worked perfectly. Now to the next destination, the library where I'll surely meet my next target." Keima thought while Ayumi is holding unto him.

**_-Meanwhile in the Present Time-_**

"Hahahaha! Hikari-chan is so cute...Mizoki-hime~! I'll definitely save you!" Keima childishly played two games at a time.

"(Is this really how Keima-kun acts? I mean he's depicting exactly like a child)" Shiori telepathically said to Minerva while observing Keima carefully due to his odd behavior, well Keima usually act like that when he plays his games sometimes, but this time it seems different.

"… (I-I, u-uhm… ah…)" Minerva nervously replied to Shiori. Shiori was about to approach Keima but then she decided to just sit in her usual place while making her novel since she doesn't want to disturb him. She observed Keima while making her novel at the same time. Minerva, who is as shy as Shiori can't do anything aside from encouraging her to enjoy their moments together.

"Sh-Shiori, you have something to tell him right? Then now is the time to tell him." Minerva convinced her host to have a conversation with her beloved. Shiori seemed to be hesitant for she can't even move an inch towards him due to her shyness.

"I-It's not easy to do it M-Minerva…I-it is true that I have lots of thing to ask and say to him b-but I j-just can't d-do it. I-I wanted to thank him f-for what h-he did a-and…" She covered her face with a book upon remembering the moments of her and Keima together.

Two hours and fifty-five minutes had passed since Keima was brought by Minerva inside the library. You can only hear a laughing childish voice of Keima inside the library.

"(Th-this is a rare chance that Keima-kun and I are alone together. I-I have to take the initiative this time.)" Shiori stood up from her sit and approached Keima holding her book with her.

"*blush* A-ano Keima-kun, will you read my n-novel?" Shiori, who is a timid girl unbelievably, has courage to approach the person she love the most, the person she could only trust.

"…why Onee-chan? Based on my observation you are a timid girl yet you force yourself to approach me." Keima raised his eyebrow while looking at Shiori.

"I-I'm not really force, i-it's just that…uhm…my novel." Shiori can't talk straight instead she just blushed more while hiding her face behind the book.

"Onee-chan is the same like the other girls. They treat me kindly like you and suddenly their face will go red. I wonder why?" Keima said while scratching his head.

"O-other girls, y-you mean…?" Shiori flinch as soon as she heard what Keima said.

Before she continued, a white haired woman with a pair of wings and with a dark brown skin went near her that made Shiori wonder who she is. Suddenly, Minerva approached her and said.

"M-Mercury~, I-it's not yet your turn." Minerva said while hiding her face behind the book she was holding.

"A-re? But it's already times up for you. It's now Ayumi's turn to look over him. You must be fair Minerva, I know that Katsuragi is the source of affection to your host but so do I." Mercury smiled while pulling Keima outside the library. Mercury flew off with Keima leaving Shiori with a shock face.

"Wh-who is that? A-and what does she mean…by A-Ayumi's turn? D-Does that m-mean…" Shiori paused with a shock face.

"…" Minerva was speechless with cold sweat while observing Shiori's face.


	7. Chapter 7 Goddess Host Shiori Shiomiya 1

**_Chapter 7: Goddess' Host Shiori Shiomiya 1_**

Keima Katsuragi, the Capturing God continued his mission and was able to convince Ayumi Takahara, one of the future goddess hosts to cooperate with him by the means of a fraud technic. He was able to convince two goddess's hosts so far, the first one is Tenri Ayukawa, and the other one is Ayumi Takahara. While Katsuragi and Ayumi were heading to the second building, Elsie and Tenri, who were just behind him while covering themselves with Elsie's raiment to make themselves invisible, continued to follow him. Finding and convincing all the 7 year old future goddess's hosts is an easy task since they can easily be fooled by his fraud technics or so he thought.

"Ne, wh-who are you? You didn't even introduce yourself yet you're acting like we knew each other." Ayumi asked while glancing at Keima who is playing his game.

"Hmm? I thought you already know my name. You just blurted out my name a moment ago right?" Keima continued his game without even batting an eye on Ayumi. She blushed for an unknown reason upon looking away from him.

"W-well, I don't know why I blurted out your name all of a sudden. I-I just felt that I heard that name before." Ayumi twirled the tip of her hair, still the blush is visible and as pink like the sakura. Thinking that she doesn't really remembered him, he replied but with his eyes on his game console.

"…Katsuragi. Katsuragi Keima." Keima said, still focused on his game.

There was a moment of silence until Ayumi took the advantage to continue the conversation.

"Ne Katsuragi, why are you so calm despite of this weird situation that's happening now and on the contrary of those black hooded strangers carrying a dagger with them? You even manage to play your games regardless of this strange phenomenon that is happening today." Ayumi asked while they're heading towards the second building. Of course those _"black hooded strangers"_ earlier was just tricks which were made by Elsie's Raiment. He used that trick in order to maximize the chance of convincing her.

Like everybody said _"Proof before Theory"_. She'll mostly be convinced if he'll show solid proofs even though if it's just some mere tricks. Well, vintage and gods do really exist but nobody can tell when they'll show up despite of that they are in the past time. He paused before he continued.

"…It's because I already encountered those strangers not so long ago _(well, in the present time obviously)_. They even tried to kill all the goddesses with their goddess's hosts. Luckily I've manage to strengthen up their powers for them to seal the loose souls and the vintage…but the goddesses and the hosts are still not safe from danger. There are still who are trying to control the goddesses. I don't know who they are yet but I'll discover it sooner or later on." Keima explained, still focusing in his game. Just like Chief Dokoro said earlier that there will be an upcoming war in the present time against a mysterious opponent. Whoever he/she is, Keima is certain that it's a strong one. The right eyebrow of Ayumi rose for she is uncertain whether he is telling the truth or just jesting.

"Are you really certain of what you just said to me earlier that if a goddess will reside inside me then I'll enhance my running skill? By the way, what's this Vintage?" Ayumi curiously asked Keima while looking at him. He slightly nodded before he answered.

"Yes, I am certain of it. I'll tell you everything when we find all the goddesses' hosts. For now you'll just have to cooperate with me in order to stop this phenomenon." Keima said while looking at his game console. She's even more curious on how he would solve the situation.

"Find them? Where? Do you know what their identities are?" Ayumi raised her eyebrow while looking at Keima who didn't even batted his eyes away from his game console the moment he started to press the start button. Keima pressed the "A" button first before he answered back.

"I know them very well; I know even their personal information. So far I found 2 for today; one of them is you, Ayumi Takahara." Keima lowered his game console to have a quick glance on Ayumi. She flinched the moment Keima glanced at her for she saw her seriousness masked on his face.

"H-how did you get manage to know our personal information and who is this _'other'_ one?" Ayumi asked while looking at Keima with a curious face.

After Ayumi asked him, Keima then signaled Tenri to show up in front of them. Elsie removed the raiment around Tenri upon she walked towards them shyly while hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Keima went near to Tenri upon pulling her as a sign of introduction.

"She is the _'other'_ one that I mentioned to you seconds ago. Her name is Tenri Ayukawa, my classmate." Keima said while holding Tenri on her left shoulder.

"I-I am Ayukawa T-Tenri. Y-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Tenri bowed, still hiding her face behind her bangs.

"A-Ayumi Takahara desu. Yoroshiku Tenri-chan." Ayumi bowed as she introduced herself to her.

Another moment of silence occurred. You can only hear the wind blowing with a little noise due to the chaos until Keima cleared his throat to break the silence.

"…ahem, well, we should go now. We shouldn't waste our time. Vintage will attack us sooner or later. I'll explain to you the details later, when we find the other goddess' hosts, for now, I'll not entertain any questions related to this chaotic event." Keima said calmly while his eyes are still on his game console.

"O-okay" Thinking that they couldn't oppose him, Tenri and Ayumi nodded upon following him who's heading towards the second building.

Keima and the two elementary girls went inside the library while Elsie followed them, wrapping herself with her raiment so that nobody can see her. Seeing the unexpected place to go, Ayumi reacted curiously.

"What are we doing here inside the library? We must find the other hosts right? It's not reading time. Who knows when will those weird looking men will come back again and kill us this time." Ayumi said while crossing her arms. She looked tough on the outside but scared in the inside. Keima could see her _"dere-dere"_ side for he already played 542 games with the same characteristics like hers.

"I'm not going to waste my time reading nonsense things; I came here for my next target." Keima didn't move his eyes away from his game console while walking inside the library. Nothing to say, Ayumi just continued to follow him.

While Keima and the two girls reached the 3rd shelf, they saw a girl with black hair, neither short nor too long in size. Well it's normal to encounter a silent event since it's a library, but in this case anybody would find it strange to see no one's around in a big library except for a timid looking girl, sitting not far from them. She's sitting about 5 meters away from them with books piling up around her area while reading a book silently yet rapidly.

"Ayumi, Tenri, stay here and don't you two ever move an inch. I'll interact with her. It's not good if there are more than one or two persons to approach this type of person since she's a timid and shy type of girl." Keima explained while putting his game console down. Curiously, Ayumi asked him while pointing at the bookworm little girl.

"Hey, why do you need to approach that timid girl? We don't have time to interact to people who aren't involved here right?" Ayumi ask curiously while putting her hands besides her waist. Calmly, he sighed while looking at the Tsundere girl who's showing her strong side, but as he said earlier, she's just hiding her weak side.

"It's because she's one of the future goddess' hosts just like the both of you. I need to convince her to cooperate with me. She's not safe of being alone for we don't know the future, maybe vintage will attack her or even us sooner or later." Keima glanced at Ayumi and Tenri while turning his sight to Shiori, the bookworm girl.

"I-I don't understand a thing. What's this vintage and why do they need to attack us?" Ayumi raised her eyebrow while crossing her arms. It's normal for her to act this way because she's just a mere child and a _"tsundere"_. If Tenri is not a timid girl then she would ask the same question.

"Just as I said before, I'll explain to you everything later on after I gather all the goddesses' hosts. For now just cooperate with me, it's for your own sake as well." Keima looked seriously at Ayumi and Tenri, who is popping a plastic wrap while listening to their conversation. Ayumi seemed to be hesitant at first but she decided to follow since she can't do anything aside from doing this.

Keima left after he explicated to them briefly about the situation. Although Keima can't see or didn't know where Elsie is, he still manage to make a wave both of his arms so that Elsie would notice him, he did it secretly and carefully so that he would not draw any attention from the girls. Elsie who is mostly thinking shallowly has still commonsense somehow to be able to know Keima called her because he needs her…well for now.

"What's wrong Kami-sama?" Elsie removed her raiment upon approaching him as soon as she saw his _'signal'_ for her.

"Elsie, I need you to do these things. Since Shiori and the others are just first graders, this trick might work perfectly. First you must…" Keima explained to her the strategy that he prepared that is accurately for this target. She seemed to get it for she nodded to emphasize that she understood.

"…I got it Kami-Nii-sama, but will this really work? I mean, it's pretty risky." Elsie replied as soon as Keima ended his speech.

"I saw this type of event before _(well in games) _so I think it will work 85.7 percent. Now let's move. I want to get rid of this situation immediately." Not wasting time, Keima drove Elsie away in a gentle manner before he went to Shiori while holding a book with him. He went to the same table where Shiori is reading. He sat opposite to her while **_(reading?) _**a book that he was carrying earlier.

"…" Shiori nervously looked at the boy who suddenly sat in front of her! There are lots of vacant seats yet this boy chose to sit in front of her! He must have a reason to do that. Keima continued to "read" the book while Shiori kept on glancing at him unnoticeably. He seemed to get her full attention so Keima did his next move to start the conquest.

"You seem to love books so much for you to be able to prepare those books around you. At a time like this, people usually do something that's more entertaining rather than staying here reading books all day and all night." Keima took the initiative to talk while his eyes are glued in the book that he was **_(reading?)_**.

"!" Shiori seemed shocked while hiding her face behind the book that she was holding.

Normally, people will avoid her because of her obsession of books that she even placed more than 25-30 books on her table due to her obsession of it. Other reason why people avoid her is that she's very timid that she hides her face behind a book when someone will approach her. Well, she didn't mind at all, in fact she's delighted on the situation for the fact that she can read books peacefully. But now is an exception. Somebody approached in front of her and he even took the initiative to start the conversation.

"? (Who's this person? Does he love to read books as well?)" Shiori thought while glancing at Keima. Shiori kept on staring at him like he has something in his face. The atmosphere is a little bit awkward until Keima break the silence.

"…Yes, I love books more than anything in this world. **_(Author: Really?)_** …by the way, I'm Katsuragi. Katsuragi Keima. Yoroshiku Shiori-chan" Keima smiled while facing at her, causing her to blush all of a sudden.

"! (H-he knows my name! Why?! Is he a stalker or something?! Is he one of those molesters in the 254 novels I read.)?" Shiori thought, still hiding her face behind a book while she took a glance to observe the boy. Again, a moment of silence occurred until he spoke up.

"Don't worry Shiori-chan. I'm neither a stalker nor a molester. I'm just an ordinary elementary student just like you who has the same interest." Keima eyes focused on the book that he was **_(reading?)_** while saying his prepared lines.

"! (H-He knew what I was thinking! Is he a mind reader or a psychic? Maybe he's a maniac?!)" Shiori blushed and seemed shocked even more while she continued to observe Keima. He's not actually a psychic; he's just the **_"God of Conquest"_** who can read a heroine's mind and feelings. Being able to read of her thoughts, he answered charismatically upon batting his eyes on her.

"I'm neither a mind reader nor a psychic as well. I just knew you a long time ago, where both of us shared a bond that only the two of us knew about it." Keima smiled while looking at Shiori. He saw her blushing even though she hid her face behind a book that she was reading a while ago.

"! (H-How did he- and besides when did we share a _bond_? Relationship with a boy? Impossible! And besides, I'm still too young to experience a girl-boy relationship and I didn't even remember talking to a person for more than 2 seconds. Why does he approach me, a timid girl, in the first place?)" Shiori nervously thought while hiding her face behind a book.

Suddenly the library is filled with glitters. Keima now looks somewhat like a hero or a prince. With glitters around them, Keima even look so charming that made Shiori and the two other girls, who quietly observed him from the beginning, blushed to see him like that. It's like a romantic story that happens usually in movies and novels.

"You don't need to say a word because I can already tell what's in your mind by just watching you. I came to protect you from any possible threats because you're one of the heroines that I've encountered. Just like in the books, heroes and heroines do exist in reality. I'm your hero and you're my heroine. Come with me and I shall lead you to your dreams." Keima said while saying it in a charismatic way. Shiori seemed to be trap by his trap for she reacted just the way he wanted to happen.

"(…Heeeeh?)" Shiori blushed lowering her book a little down.


	8. Chapter 8 Goddess Host Shiori Shiomiya 2

**_I made another fanfic that consist of 4 chapters. I'll try if I can post it today. Btw, you can comment anything whether it's hurtful or not. :) I am not that affected by such trivial moves by the "real". xD_**

**_Chapter 8: Goddess' Host Shiori Shiomiya 2_**

"You don't need to say a word because I can already tell what's in your mind by just watching you. I came here to protect you from any possible threats because you're one of the heroines that I've encountered. Just like in the books, heroes and heroines do exist in reality. I'm your hero and you're my heroine. Come with me and I shall lead you to your dreams." Keima said while saying it in a charismatic way. Shiori seemed to be trap by his trap for she reacted just the way he wanted to happen.

"*blush* (N-No, this must be some kind of a joke. This boy must be tricking me. According to the books that Heroes and heroines only exist in the books. They're just some mere fictions in reality.)" Shiori doubted yet she also believed on the fictional event. She blushed even more while staring at the boy who looks like a young prince due to the glitters around.

**_-Plan #1-_**

"Elsie, count from 1 up to 123 after I when I sat in a chair that's parallel to her. When you reached 123, use your raiment to throw some glitters around me so that the effect of the conquest will be better than none. Shiori is a bookworm type of girl who is also considered as the fictional girl." He said, pointing his finger to emphasize his plan. Elsie, who is curious, asked while putting her pointy finger on her chin.

"I trust Kami-Nii-sama, but do you really need to do it fantastically?" She asked upon looking at him. Upon hearing her, he smiled devilishly while facing her with his "God Mode" side.

"Let me teach you something useful…" He held his head with her right hand just like he is fixing his eyeglasses while preparing for his lecture.

**_*Super Mario Stage #2 Sound Effects (The settings change into a 2-d world where Mario existed and Keima viewed as Mario)*_**

"…How to Conquer a Girl that will lead to a Great Ending:

The beginning phase of the conquest is "knowing the heroine's archetype" first. It is the starting point towards a delightful ending. If one defies this phase, then one will surely be led into a nightmarish ending.

A bookworm is broader than a normal human when it comes to thinking. When encountering an event, she will mostly relate it to fictional incidents. Since Shiori Shiomiya is a bookworm plus she's also a timid type. Therefore, the best option that a conqueror could do is to conquer her in a fictional way.

Whether one will choose a pixie type, a royal type or a heroic type. It all depends on the conqueror on how he could handle the situation. It's not good to use Pixie or Royal type of fictional way of conquest for today since the mood is not suitable for it. The best and last option there is…the heroic type. This type involves deities and heroes. It may not be perfect but it's suitable for today's atmosphere.

**_ *The situation went back to normal*_**

"That's how it should be done." He said, flicking his bangs while showing his seriousness.

"*clueless chibi*…hmm" She put her right hand on her lower jaw upon analyzing his lecture. Keima sighed for he knew that his lectures can't be understood by the _real world_ and besides, his buddy is too dumb to know the meaning of his lectures. When did Elsie understand his lectures since in the beginning?

"Whatever. Just do what I told you." He made another sigh before he continued.

**_-End of Plan #1-_**

Shiori Shiomiya, one of the future goddess' hosts, is a timid type of a girl who spends most of her leisure time by reading books. She's one of the people who is hard to convince or simply to talk to due to her bashfulness. Well, nothing is impossible for Keima Katsuragi, the God of Conquest. Whether it's in games or in reality, whether it's in the past, present or future, he can capture any type of girls.

"I'm not jesting. I know it's unbelievable that a goddess will reside in someone's body, even I don't believe of such an aphorism but now I believe that it's possible for I had witnessed it before. You'll know it sooner or later. A goddess will reside in you and that goddess will be able to help you in many ways, like enhancing your confidence in approaching someone or she'll be able to help solve your problems in life. A goddess will grant any wish you want, Shiori-chan." Keima explains genuinely while glancing at her in a charismatic way. No matter how smart Shiori is, it doesn't change the fact that she's still a child. A little trick will finish her off.

"! …(r-really?)" Shiori is seemed to be fooled by Keima's lies for she reacted just the way he planned.

While they are taking their good time, suddenly they heard footsteps of a huge wave of elementary students coming in their way.

"I just heard a male's voice inside in here." A girl said.

"Maybe he's the one who just escaped." Another girl said.

"Let's go, we must not let him escape this time." Another girl said.

Lots of footsteps and voices can be heard coming their way. It's a very unlucky capture since there are a clique of elementary girls who hinders his conquest…or so they thought.

"Shiori, let's hide somewhere. If they caught us, a goddess won't be able to reside in you and at the same time she can't grant your wishes." Calmly, Keima said while grabbing Shiori's hand.

Keima seemed to fool Shiori for she followed him without any further questions. It's easy to fool a first grader, especially a timid girl like Shiori. They went to a hide where Tenri and Ayumi are hiding. Ayumi, who is a little stubborn, demanded him for an explanation while Tenri just glanced at him. Shiori seemed to be nervous to see another two people. Thanks to Elsie's raiment, they were not seen nor heard by the clique of elementary girls who are trying to capture him.

**_-Plan #2-_**

"First you must do something to attract a clique of elementary girls inside the library. That way, I'll be able to use that reason to take along Shiori to Ayumi and Tenri quickly without any further questions." Keima said while pointing at Elsie.

"…Why do you need to use that method to take Shiori to them Kami-Onii-sama? You could just use some other easy methods on doing that, and besides you just have to conquer them right?" Elsie questioned him with a curious look.

"It's true that I can use another easy method in doing this but I figured that I might use this opportunity to obtain more info quickly if I could gather them altogether hastily. I still have to confirm many things. My first theory is that they still have feelings for me and second is that they seem to remember some details in the future. I need to use force to confirm my theories immediately. I need to conquer them as a 'friend', not as a lover, not for now." Keima explains while thinking of a dialogue that he'll use for Shiori.

"…why is that Kami-Nii-sama?" Elsie asked while looking at him.

Keima sighed and fixed his (glasses) before he started his usual lecture. Well, since he's used in pushing his eyeglasses when doing lectures in the present time, but since he's in the past time (w/o eyeglasses), then he just assume that there is one.

"Let me teach you something useful…

How to conquer youngster heroines simultaneously:

1. First, you must befriend all the heroines. Friend first before love.  
2. Second, you must let each of the heroines meet with each other before making a conquest move. This is needed to avoid any further contradictions.  
3. Third, they must be acquainted with each other and they should understand with each other's interest/s.  
4. Last but not the least, when the first, second and third rules are already accomplished, then that's the time the hero (Keima) will appear and he will be able to start conquering them, well since they are just kids, you can make a move by just tricking them…

Youngster's minds are may be very shallow, but they know how to be hurt too just like a heart-broken teenager girl…" Keima suddenly paused, hiding his face behind his hair while remembering the heart-broken Chihiro who he just rejected during the Mai-High Festival. Kosaka Chihiro is the seventh girl that he conquered and she was the one who he rejected very badly during the night of the Mai High Festival.

"…Th-That's why a hero must be careful for each of his move to balance the relationship of every heroine. If you'll cope with the situation appropriately, then the outcome will be delightful." Keima seemed to be despondent while glancing at Elsie who doesn't seem to understand him. Even though he's the "God of Conquest" who hates reality, he still knows how to be hurt like an ordinary human.

"…I-Is there something wrong Kami-sama? That doesn't seem like you. You usually ended up your lecture hyperactively, but now you look so dejected.

Keima was amazed by Elsie, who was a dumb demon, is now unbelievably sharper than he thought. She seemed to sense him of how he felt.

"N-nothing, I guess I'm just a little bit worn out since I didn't sleep for how many days… By the way, do you understand what I just discussed to you?!" Keima's back to his seriousness while staring at Elsie.

"*chibi*…Ah~" Elsie is already used of listening to his game-related lectures. She just simply nodded as a proof that she somehow understands his lecture and at the same time not.

"Oh and by the way Elsie, give me some of your raiment. I'll use that to make ourselves invisible. Be sure to do your task." Keima added when they are about to depart.

"Hai! Gambaremasu Kami-Onii-sama." Elsie smiled widely.

**_-End of Plan #2-_**

"Ayumi, Tenri, Shiori, let's get out of here while we still can." Keima said calmly while looking at the three girls. Ayumi follows him for she seemed to be annoyed on the situation.

"No. Get out? How? The only way we can get ourselves out of here is the entrance door but it is already filled with elementary girls!" Ayumi asked irritatingly while glaring at Keima. Instead of panicking, he pulled something that he got from Elsie a while ago.

"Don't worry; we can get out of here without being notice by using this. It's called the raiment of the gods. We can be invisible by using this." Keima presents Elsie's raiment to them. Thinking that he's jesting, Ayumi got irritated even more.

"Ha?! Really, then prove it." Ayumi crossed her arms while staring at Keima who's also staring at her also.

After they wrap themselves by Elsie's raiment, they immediately went to the entrance door without being notice. Tenri and Shiori, who are timid type of girls, nervously passed through the clique of girls without being notice.

"See, told you." Keima said boastfully, showing that he's not jesting. Amazed, Ayumi held the raiment while asking Keima with sparkling eyes.

"Heh? So you're not lying at all. Where did you get this?" Her irritation fades upon caressing the raiment. Shiori did the same thing despite of being a timid girl. From that raiment, she's even more fooled than before, believing that Keima is her Hero and she is her one and only Heroine… but, why does he have female companies other than her? What is their relation to him?

"Of course from the gods, I told you I reside in the game world where everything exists…By way, this is Shiori Shiomiya, one of the goddess' hosts. She's not fond of talking so better be careful of your words and actions, A-Y-U-M-I." Keima once again fooled them by making up stories, and then he introduced Shiori in front of them. By the way he said it, Ayumi smiled as beautiful as the clean garden before she went near to him and…

"*grab upon glaring* **WHAT'S YOUR LAST WORD?!**" She smiled devilishly upon choking him. He struggled vigorously while sweating a lot. Curiously, Shiori barged in to their little fight upon asking.

"! H-how did y-you know…my full n-name?" Shiori suddenly spoke softly and a little bit nervously while hiding her face behind the book. Everyone faced her except Keima who I thanking god that he's still alive from a child demon who tried to take away his life.

"Yeah, how did you know you pervert?! He even said that he knew our personal information." Ayumi added, looking more pissed than she was before.

"…" Tenri just observed the situation. Trying to catch his breath, he caressed his neck before he answered.

"I shall give you my answers later. For now let's head to the roof top before a clique of girls will find us." Keima said while covering himself with the raiment.

"Wait, why do we need to hide from them? Their only objective is you, not us. They just said a moment ago that you just _'escaped'_." Ayumi said while raising an eyebrow. He sighed before he looked at her with a straight face.

"If I'll be captured, the goddesses won't help you fulfill your desires in life and besides you already know Ayumi about the black hooded strangers with daggers right? *chibi* and besides you even look like a demon than a goddess host." Keima crossed his arms while drawing his face near Ayumi. Instead of torturing him, she tried to calm herself for she wants him to answer all her questions later on before she'll do the _torture_.

"O-Okay, I got it." A little bit forced, Ayumi flustered when Keima drew near his face to her which made the other two girls nervous.

"Well then, let's get going, we shall find the other three goddess' hosts." Keima and the girls covered themselves with the (god's?) raiment and then they went to the rooftop.


	9. Chapter 9 Goddess Host Tsukiyo Kujyo 1

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 is here. I've been busy because of school related things. I've been also busy because I made a fanfic of high school of the dead and stories that will be publish next time. Oh, I already have chapter 10-15 of this fan fiction but I planned to post it next time together with my other stories/fanfictions. I have to beta read it first. By the way, thank you for those who followed me. Thanks very much. I hope you'll continue to support me. If you want to comment, please feel free to comment. I don't mind if it's a hurtful comment or not. I just want to know your opinions. X) I hope you'll enjoy. x))**

_**Chapter 9: Goddess' Host Tsukiyo Kujou 1**_

Keima Katsuragi, the capturing god, already found and convinced 3 future goddess' hosts with the assistance of his buddy, Elsie de Lute Irma. After he convinced Shiori Shiomiya to cooperate with him, they immediately went to the rooftop of the 2nd building where he would expect another goddess' host to appear. That goddess' host is Tsukiyo Kujou. Thanks to Elsie's raiment, they were able to pass from a clique of elementary girls who are trying to capture him and lock him together with the rest of the boys.

Back to reality, Keima noticed that Shiori, the bookworm 1st grader, had been staring at him since they left the library. Thinking of a plan to take advantage with the situation, he…

"Shiori, are there numbers on your hand?" …grabbed Shiori's hand while looking at them. Just like how he did to Ayumi, he must be aggressive enough to make a progress.

"!" Shiori fluttered when he grabbed her hand. Observing the scene, the other two young girls were also fluttered by his actions, especially Ayumi, who is very ready to _kill_ him if he'll make another aggressive move. Knowing the other two girls' reactions, he moved slightly away from them especially to Ayumi, who's glaring at him, for he prepared himself in case she'll attack him.

"(Just as I thought. My theory is right.)" Keima thought while putting his hand on his chin. A moment of silence before he proceeded while the other girls followed him without even batting an eye with each other.

When they're already at the entrance door on the rooftop, they peeked at the glass window on the door. They saw a girl who looked above the sky with her large telescope. She was sitting on a bench not far from them. As soon as Keima noticed her, he immediately told the girls to just hide and just observe while he'll befriend Tsukiyo Kujou, a girl who only desires perfect and beautiful things she's and one of the future goddess' host. Keima removed the raiment around him and was supposed to open the door when Ayumi removed her raiment and asked something stridently.

"Again? Why do we need to hide from her when you'll just introduce her to us afterwards? You'r-" Ayumi said loudly that made Tsukiyo glanced at their way. Luckily, Keima was just in time to shut Ayumi up by covering her mouth.

"*chibi* Will you please be quiet and just do what I'll saaaay? A goddess won't reside in you if you'll not listen to me, which also mean that your wishes will not be granted as well. If you don't want that to happen, then do as I say." Keima whispered to Ayumi while still covering her talkative mouth.

"Who are you? Please show yourself." Tsukiyo said coldly while looking at the half open entrance/exit door behind her. She didn't see anyone around but she's certain that someone was there, hiding.

Tenri and Shiori were nervous upon hearing the cold-hearted voice of Tsukiyo.

"K-Keima-kun, wh-what shall we do?" Tenri asked nervously.

"…!..." Shiori nervously looked at the three of them while hiding half of her face with her book.

"You three just stay here and be quiet; don't remove the raiment around you unless I told you to do so." Keima released Ayumi upon he opening the door heading to the rooftop. The moment he stepped on the rooftop, he saw an elegant looking girl with yellow hair and with a pair of blue cold-looking eyes. Seeing a person that reveals himself already, she immediately asked him without wasting any seconds more.

"Who are you?" Tsukiyo glanced coldly at him while sitting elegantly on the bench.

Tsukiyo Kujou is somehow like Keima who has their own ideals and they both hated reality. Unlike Keima, Tsukiyo loves beautiful and perfect things like the moon and her doll, Luna while Keima hated everything in reality for he believed that he is a resident in the 2D world. Tsukiyo is a little bit of a tsundere and a perfectionist. Since she's just a first grader, fraud technics might work on her.

"The moon is attractive as always, isn't it? It's always attractive even if it's still in broad daylight." Keima looked at the sky elegantly. In order to prevent the slow route, he must avoid it by having a topic that connects to a heroine's likes. Since she is a "Moon Girl" type, he must create a topic that somehow relates to the moon.

"The moon is always beautiful unlike humans who display their raw emotions. Repulsive emotions are just hindrances to one's life and it's one of the ugliest things in this ugly world." Tsukiyo said while observing the moon. He frowned for he saw the 7 year old Tsukiyo Kujyo coldness like in the present time Tsukiyo. Focusing on his conquest, he continued to act elegantly as well.

"*elegant looking face* Yeah, the moon is always lovely…I also love to go to the moon for I believe it's the only beautiful place where you can only see beautiful things. _**(Author: *whistles*)**_" Keima sat on the other bench near her while gazing at the moon.

She seemed to be fooled for she stared at him astonishingly. Due to her circumstances, she wished to live in the moon where she would avoid ugly things in the world she lived in.

"Oh, what a coincidence for another human who knows how to see beautiful things." Tsukiyo said calmly while glancing at him. Keima smirked unnoticeably for Tsukiyo said the line that he wanted the most. A little more force then she'll be conquer sooner or later. He continued to act charismatically while pretending to observe the moon.

"…but now I realized that I don't need to go to the moon to see beautiful things because…there is already a girl who looks like the beautiful moon. A girl with a blonde wavy hair, with blue eyes and a girl who is always holding her doll. Her name is _Tsukiyo Kujou_ for which her given name is also called "moon". _**(Author's Note: "tsuki" means "moon" in English)" **_His hair sways left and right repeatedly due to the wind which made him look even more attractive. His line earlier may not be the best line to say but it is worth to try. After a few more seconds of silence, she glanced at him before she replied.

"…Am I that famous for you to know my complete name? Well since my mother is a famous fashion designer and my father is an astronaut, then that would not be too shockingly to know that some strangers knows about me." Tsukiyo fluttered a little in a spur before she gazed again on the moon through her telescope.

That's true. Tsukiyo is somehow famous due to her parent's positions. Even though she's a well-known person, she has no friends at all, not a single one. She only considered her doll, Luna, to be her only true family and friend. She's neither timid nor shy; she just dislikes socializing with others. Her parents mostly argue with each other, resulting to a break up, which is the reason why Tsukiyo hates ugly and imperfect things. Keima knew all of this already, that's why he planned to conquer her by trying to match his pace to her. Thanks to her first conquest, this conquest is neither easy nor hard for him for he already knew her profile info and the routes to take. There was a moment of silence before she glanced at him once more upon asking.

"By the way, you haven't answered me yet. W-H-O A-R-E Y-O-U?" She asked coldly upon looking back at the moon through her telescope.

"…Right, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Katsuragi. Katsuragi Keima. Nice to meet you, Ms. Moonlight." Keima sat beside her while putting a phony smile on his face. If he is the one who'll handle it, it will surely be done precisely.

Tsukiyo fluttered due to Keima's aggressiveness. In just one move, he was able to progress. This will be easy. He thought that by doing that, he'll be able to conquer her…but he's wrong. After he did that, Tsukiyo suddenly pushed him very hard before she stood on top of the bench.

"*angry face* the inside of this carpet is a separate world. Only Luna and I can sit on this carpet. Even though you like beautiful things, it doesn't change the fact that you're still an ugly and imperfect human who is a resident in reality. Only elegant ones are allowed to sit in this carpet." Tsukiyo calmly said with a little disappointed face while hugging Luna.

_***THUNDER***_

Keima flinched of the way she just viewed him as one of the _resident_ of the _real world_ for he can't accept it as he is a permanent resident _**'only'**_ in the game world. He managed to leave an impression on Tsukiyo at the least. The primary step is completed, now is the time to get serious… but it seems like Tsukiyo's words hit him hardly for he can't accept that he resides in reality.

"Hmph! You're telling me that I'm a resident of the real world? How foolish of you to say that to a god _(in games)_. You're just merely seeing the outer side, you have no rights to say that when you don't know the hidden side of me yet." Keima smiled portentously while releasing his god mode aura. Instead of flinching, she just stood back from the bench before she looked at him with disgust.

"*sigh* Just as I thought, a human like you pollutes the world. _**(Keima: *Arrow shot on the Heart*) **_You're a bad example of this ugly world. _**(Keima: Double Arrow shot in the Heart) **_and you really represents this real world with full of unsightly emotions. _**(Keima: Triple Arrow shot in the Heart) **_If you have nothing to do now then leave." Tsukiyo doesn't even flinch of what he just said instead she just went back to her usual business. Looking at the moon through her gigantic telescope elegantly as always.

Keima seemed to be stabbed by a sword when he heard a disastrous line coming from a _'real'_ human. How come she, who is just a _'real'_ girl who resides in this crappy reality, said that to him who is a god _(in games)_?

"_*ominous aura*_(Just calm down, just calm down. Don't let reality affect you. Focus! Just stay focus!)

*breaths deeply*

Hmph. Fine. I was about to tell you on how to get to the moon without using a spaceship but since you chased me off already, then I change my mind. I guess I'll be leaving now." This line will lead to a 50-50 good result but again, it may not be the best line but it is worth to take a risk than none. These kinds of risks are just nothing to him for he already captured thousands of girls…in games. What did you expect from a God of the Game World?

Keima was about to leave, not until he was stopped by Tsukiyo.

"…w-wait. Wh-what did you just say? I-is there really a way to go to the moon without using any spaceship?" Tsukiyo widened her eyes as if she saw a living fairy. He smirked before he took a glance on her. The little drama seemed to work just as he predicted.

"*serious*…Yeah, there is…*chibi*unless you'll cooperate with me, but I doubt that you'll do that." Keima crossed his arms while pretending to think.

There was a moment of silence afterwards it was cut-off by Tsukiyo who stood up from the bench, hugging her doll and faced Keima with determination.

"I'll do it… I'll do anything for me to reach the moon without using a spaceship." She said with full of determination. He smirked once more upon looking at her.

"(My lines seemed to work. Now moving on to the next step.)" Keima thought while looking at the determined little girl.

_**-Meanwhile in the present time-**_

At Ayumi's Residence:

"…" Ayumi's father took a sip of his tea disappointedly while glaring at the boy who just played with his PFP happily like a child who just got a brand new game console.

It was a quiet morning yet the place contained some ominous aura. After Mr. Takahara drank the last drop of his tea, he immediately pointed at the boy irritably.

"**Ayumi, why did he return?!** If he's here to talk about _marriage_ again then I'll _**torment**_ him this time!" Ayumi's father glared at Keima ominously. Luckily, Ayumi's mother is there to lessen the tension between Ayumi's _(husband?)_ and his dad who is as hot as the lava due to his irritation.

"Dear, calm down. Let them explain first." Ayumi's mother tried to calm her impatient husband. Mr. Takahara tried to calm himself for a minute before he looked at Katsuragi and Ayumi coldly.

"…uhm, well…you see…we...just took a temporary m-marriage ceremony…" Ayumi fluttered and blushed while trying to explain about the situation.

…

"_**WHAAAAAAAT?!**_**"** Ayumi's father froze due to his surprised that his daughter did a marriage ceremony for her daughter hasn't reached the right age to marry yet. Again, Mrs. Takahara tried to calm her hot-headed husband before he'll drag Keima to hell.

"D-Dear, let them finish first, okay? We must know their reason before we reprimand them." Mrs. Takahara was shock as well but she tried to calm herself and her husband. Following his wife's order, he glared at Keima who is playing his game console, not minding the tension in front of him.

"Hey you there, what's your name?! Don't just play around there while we had our discussion! You didn't even introduce yourself to us properly! Where did you live? Who are your parents?!" Ayumi's father glared at him upon asking in a threatening way.

Instead of saying something, Keima stood quickly holding his PFP upward while the Takahara family was astound due to his sudden movement. Afterwards they just heard a female voice coming from his PFP saying "Of course. I-I'll accept your marriage proposal Keima-kun." He wiped his sweat before he sat back on the sofa.

"Phew! I was worried because the signal is too weak. Fufufu, well, I was able to propose successfully to Hanako-chan at exactly 7:38 p.m. in a five star hotel…I can see the ending. Bwahahaha!" Keima happily continued his game as if nobody is around.

…

Everyone froze for about 5 seconds while Ayumi blushed even more as soon as she heard Keima saying about 'propose' which is the reason why they had this conversation at the first place.


	10. Chapter 10 Goddess Host Tsukiyo Kujyo 2

_**Author's Note: First thing of all… I'm very sorry that I updated just now. I'm kind of busy but lucky for me that I was able to post 2 chapters for today which is chapter 9 and this chapter. Btw, how's my story so far? Is it good? Or is it bad? Well, I'm still warming up anyway. There will be lots of characters that will be introduced that are not found in the manga (so far) sooner or later. There will be lots of troublesome events that will occur on the future chapters. If you're curious or just bored then please continue to read or at least try to read it till the end. XD Well, I'm still far from the end. X) I hope you'll like it. Thank you very much. XD**_

_**Chapter 10: Goddess' Host Tsukiyo Kujou 2**_

"I'll do it… I'll do anything for me to reach the moon without using any spaceships." She said with full of determination. Keima secretly smirked in his mind before he proceeded.

"(My lines seemed to work. Now moving on to the next step.)" Keima thought while looking at the determined little girl. Tsukiyo is somehow a tsundere and an idealist like him but in her own perspective. Since Tsukiyo has still a 7 year old brain then using _**"childish"**_ lines are the best way to use than _**"mature"**_ lines for her mind is still shallow for advance lines.

Yes, Keima already knew that Tsukiyo dislikes spaceships for the sole purpose that her father is an astronaut. Her parents don't live together because they always argue with each other, which is the reason why Tsukiyo dislikes ugly and imperfect things. There was a moment of silence before Keima was able to respond to her.

"*clears throat* There is another way to go to the moon without using any technologies in this ugly world…*chibi stare* But before I'll tell you how, you must cooperate with me first, meaning you must do what I have to say. You must follow my orders. Understood?" Keima seriously stared while pointing at her. She seemed to be hesitant at first for she really doesn't trust the boy in front but because of her love for the _"moon"_, she just accepted his offer after a few seconds of thinking.

"…O-okay, I'll do anything even if it will cost my life if it's the only way for me to be able to go to the most beautiful thing in the universe. Now tell me how to get to the moon." Tsukiyo narrowed her eyes while waiting for the answer. Looking from the moon, he took a glance on her before he answered in a serious way.

"*clears throat* First, you'll be one of the goddess hosts in the mere future. That means a goddess will reside in you and she is the one who'll help you go to the moon without using any technologies from this world."

...

"Huh?" Listening in incredulity, she doubts on him even more whether he's taking _illegal drugs_ or just jesting for he involved mythological creatures on their serious conversation. Keima knew that Tsukiyo doubted him _"even more" _upon saying those lines, but it's better to say straight to the point sooner than do it later for he doesn't know when will vintage will come and attack them. He turned around, facing the entrance door, upon speaking.

"…come with me." Keima walked towards the door without saying another word while Tsukiyo followed behind while carrying her gigantic telescope and her doll.

Keima seemed to pity her, carrying a gigantic telescope for such small body. Glancing at the small girl, he immediately turned back and went to carry her gigantic telescope. She seemed to be hesitant but then later on, she decided to accept his help for its kind of heavy to carry for someone like her who has a petite body.

"Ne, who brought this gigantic telescope up here?"

"Myself." A straight forward answer. How did she's able to bring the gigantic telescope on the rooftop by herself? God Only Knows. -.-'

When they were already at the door, Keima called the three girls who were hiding themselves with the (god's) raiment while observing the both of them from the very start of the conquest.

"_*breathing hard* _Th-These three girls are goddess' hosts…just like you. When a goddess resides in you, sh-she will grant any wish you wanted. _*breathing hard*_ I-In order for a goddess to reside in you, you must follow what I have to tell you. I'll tell everything later, no questions for now. All we have to do is to find the other two goddesses. After that, you can ask me anything you wanted. I'm sure there are lots of unanswered question in your mind." Keima said wearingly upon carrying Tsukiyo's heavy gigantic telescope.

"Another ugly humans." She muttered in a moderate tone, enough for Ayumi to hear her.

"What did you say?! Aren't you also a human yourself!?" Ayumi exclaimed upon making an angry face. Upon saying those lines, Tsukiyo reacted immediately with an elegant looking glare on her before she answered back.

"Hmph! Don't compare me, who is elegant and has a good sense of beauty, to an ugly human like you who doesn't even have one."

"What?!"

"…" Not planning to interfere with them, the two timid girls just watched the two tsundere girls who argued with each other. Keima did the opposite for he barged in immediately in front of them while saying…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Without thinking, the two tsundere girls sent Keima flying to the wall, making it cracked into pieces.

…

*tortured body* Keima continued walking weakly downstairs with a depressed-looking face while carrying Tsukiyo's heavy telescope. *small electricity on their eyes* the girls just kept quiet yet arguing silently upon following him. It was a quiet afternoon until the moment he heard growling stomachs behind him. He didn't realize that it's already 01:00 in the afternoon. Luckily the girls brought their bento with them.

"Wait here. I'll go to the toilet first." He excused himself, walking away from their sights. When he made sure that no one is around, he waved his arms around as a sign of 'signal' that he called for Elsie. Elsie seemed to notice it for she removed her raiment that was wrapped around her upon flying towards him.

"Your amazing Kami-sama! You were able to conquer Tsukiyo that easily." Elsie smiled while holding her broom firmly.

"Now is not time to be amazed. Did you already know where I could see my next conquest?" He asked in a serious way, making Elsie answer his question immediately.

"H-Hai! She's inside the Musical clubroom. She really loves to play drums even though she's still a first grader ne Kami-Nii-sama?" Elsie smiled widely to him. Keima thought for a few seconds before he turned to Elsie upon replying.

"…well, thanks for the information. Oh and by the way, before we'll reach there, you must…" Keima thought of another plan for his next target. After a few minutes of planning, Elsie nodded in understanding before she left.

"…I got it Kami-Nii-sama. Ja ittekimasu." Elsie left upon covering herself with her raiment.

Keima went back to the girls as soon as Elsie left. He didn't expect that the girls were waiting for him to come back. They didn't open their bento yet because they were waiting for him. As soon as he arrived, he realized that his bag pack was left inside the library due to the commotion. It seemed that his plan countered unto him.

"Where's your bento Katsuragi?" Ayumi asked while she opened her bento. He's about to respond but something struck on his mind which made him smirked on his thoughts upon thinking about it.

"…I-I think I left my bag at the library. Don't mind me; I can survive without eating and drinking in a single day. I'll just go somewhere else; I'll be back later as soon as you're done eating." He said in a way that anybody would pity him.

He was about to leave when Tenri suddenly stopped him.

"…A-ano, I-I can share mine. Mother made plenty of food." Tenri blushed while hiding her face behind her bangs. The other three girls were a little bit jealous and so they shared their bento to him as well.

"… I-I-I will share mine too…" Shiori blushed while trying to hide her face behind the book.

"I-If you don't mind, you can have half of my b-bento. D-don't get the wrong idea." Ayumi blushed upon opening her bento.

"…Th-this is my thanks…for carrying my telescope." Tsukiyo blushed while handing the bento.

_***SMIRK***_

Keima's little plan worked perfectly. He knew that this "bento event" will happen sooner or later that's why he purposely left his bag at the library. If he's the one handling it, it can be done well. He is not just a capturing god for nothing. He can surely handle this kind of simple event.

"…Thanks, but I don't have any utensils to use in eating." He refused. The "bento event" is not enough to progress, one must go deeper in order to gain more points and progress more.

Even without telling him, he already knew that they have feelings for him even though he is in the past time. The four girls blushed even more than before. He knew that they are willing to let him share their food utensils to him but they're just too shy to do it.

"…Th-then we can share KYAAAAH… NO!" Ayumi blushed while trying to say something. He knows that she's just embarrassed to admit that she wanted to share her utensils to him.

"I don't mind. I could use your food utensils…if you are willing to let me." Keima said with _(embarrassment?)._

"…o-o-okay." Ayumi blushed while trying to feed him. The other girls were thinking the same so they feed him as well. He didn't expect that the parameter is too much for they feed him at the same time, making his mouth full that he can't even chew it properly. While they're eating, Keima took the opportunity to interrogate with the girls upon chewing.

"…*chew*By the way I haven't introduced you yet. This is Tsukiyo Kujou. She's a perfectionist who only loves perfect and beautiful things. Tsukiyo, that girl's name is Tenri Ayukawa and that girl is Shiori Shiomiya. They are both alike for which they are both timid and shy. That girl's name is Ayumi Takahara. She's one of the infamous runners in Maijima... *whisper* by the way, she's also violent that she could kill a human with just one attack." Keima pointed each one of the girls while introducing them. The way he introduced seemed to blush Tenri and Shiori but Ayumi's reaction is opposite for she glared at him while Tsukiyo just stayed neutral, acting elegant as always even though she also wanted to assault Keima.

Without wasting anytime, Keima pulled her hand while Tsukiyo blushed at his sudden move. The other girls fluttered of his sudden move as well. Just as Keima expected, she hasn't have any of those. He was about to release her hand but…

"…W-What are you doing you piece of trash?!" Tsukiyo slapped him hardly upon blushing while hugging her doll, Luna, tightly. Keima already expected this physical abuse but he needs to be aggressive to increase their love points. _**(Author: …?)…**_but isn't this violence too much? -.-"

…

They packed their things up after having their little "feeding moment". The girls were still blushing slightly upon packing their things, preparing to leave.

"So, where are we heading next?" Ayumi asked upon following him.

"We're heading to the musical clubroom. My next target is there." He said with a serious tone upon looking at Ayumi. Without any questions, they just followed him for they knew that he'll surely just ignore their questions until his job is over.

_**-Meanwhile in the Present Time-**_

At the Kozue River:

"Ahahaha! Yuuki-chan is sooo ~cute~. Ahaha and also Yukari-chan… 3" The seven year old Katsuragi with a 17 year old body played games to his heart content without even bothering his surroundings. Looking at the nerdy-looking boy, Ayumi frowned upon glancing at the water where Mercury's form can be seen.

"Mou~! Mercury, what's happening to him? He acts different after… that m-m-marriage c-ceremony. I'm glad that we both manage to escape from my dad. If I didn't drag him outside after that, then he'll surely be killed by otou-san." Ayumi blushed while she rested her head on her right palm, facing at Mercury below who's visible in the water and at the same time Ayumi's eyes glanced at him.

"*yawn* I can't answer that question Ayumi. Let him explain everything when he will already fulfill his mission." Mercury, who's a sleepy head, said while yawning in front of her calmly. Ayumi seemed to be puzzled by her for she doesn't have any idea of the situation.

"Mission? What are you talking about?" Ayumi removed her face from her palm and drew her face nearer to the water with a curious face. Mercury yawned before she looked at her with a sleepy face.

"Like I said let him do the talking later. *rubs eye* for now please watch over him. Strengthen your bond between you and him since you're her _wife_ right? A _wife _should entertain her husband." Mercury said with an unnoticeable smirk on her face. Ayumi's cheeks flushed upon hearing those words from Mercury while at the same time she glanced at Keima, who's still playing like a kid…of course he's the 7 year old Keima who came from the past who just resides inside the 17 year old body of Keima Katsuragi since they were switch by the goddesses.

"H-H-He is not-th-that was not yet an official m-m-marriage!" Ayumi blushed even more while glancing at him. Mercury rubbed her eyes upon for a few seconds before she respond.

"But still it's a marriage right? You even kissed at the end." Mercury rubbed her eyes while making another yawn.

"*frown* B-but, he said that he doesn't love me. A married couple should love with each other… In my situation, it's just a one-sided love for I'm the only one who has feelings for him. I told him countless times already of how much I love him, but…" She stopped after realizing the fact that he really is a gamer who only loves 2-D girls.

"Then just show him how much you love him instead of just saying that you love him. Action speaks louder than words, Ayumi. He just tested you on how great your love for him is." She guessed upon yawning. Mercury really didn't care about trivial things for she could only think about is sleeping, but her power won't grow if her host's love will not grow as well. A goddess' power grows through a female mortal's love.

"…actually, I have lots of things that I wanted to ask. If he doesn't love me, then why did he even try to make a marriage ceremony with me? He's even serious at that time. He's way too enigmatic that I can't even understand what's on his mind." She looked at Mercury but her mind is thinking about something related to him. Turning to Katsuragi's way, Ayumi saw a girl with a braid hair with a pair of wings and a halo walking towards her way. The winged girl drew nearer and nearer as the seconds passed by. Mercury looked at the familiar girl before she yawned again.

"Oh, I think my time is already up. Too bad you didn't make a move to strengthen your relationship." Mercury looked at the girl with a pair of wings and a halo who's heading their way… I mean on _Katsuragi's way_. The girl with a halo carried the frail boy like a mother carrying her baby upon turning back on Ayumi who's watching confusedly of the situation.

"I'll be getting him now. I…hope your host made a progress _(I hope not)_" Diana said while carrying Katsuragi. Mercury looked Diana with a sleepy face before she nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Take him with you. I always play fair you know…oh Diana, be sure you'll give more time to your host to strengthen their relationship before you'll make your own move." Mercury smirked upon yawning again. Despite of being a goddess, Diana harbors feelings towards Katsuragi Keima but she tried to control herself from getting _more_ in love with him by giving more time for her host to strengthen her host's love instead of hers. Diana's cheeks flushed upon hearing those teasing words from Mercury.

"I-I would not Idiot! Who would lay a finger on this filthy, pathetic, womanizing and perverted man?!" Diana pinched Katsuragi with a blush. Mercury's smirked and this time it's already very visible upon seeing Diana's blushing face.

"Ara? I didn't say anything about _him_…Oh Diana-nee-san you're so _bold_ to think that way that would shock everyone even our ancestors." Mercury smirked again while showing sleepy looking eyes. Diana's face is now redder than before. She doesn't have enough time to chit-chat with her sister so she just turned around and decided to leave rather than having a conversation with her sister.

"Urgh! I-I'll be going now! My time is running out!"

"Right, but just be sure to give more time to your host before you could make your own move." Mercury said teasingly upon rubbing her eyes.

"sh-shut up!" Diana blushed then she flew off together with Katsuragi, who still didn't mind his surroundings while leaving Ayumi in confusions. Ayumi looked at them flew off before she responded.

"…Eh? Wh-What was that all about?!" Ayumi faced Mercury who is visible in the water with a little disappointed face. Mercury looked and saw her confused face yet with a little disappointment. It's no use to say a lie since she'll knew about the situation sooner or later after Keima will return back from the past. This will surely be a big war between the hosts. Mercury replied her calmly before she disappeared.

"…We will explain to you everything. You'll know sooner or later on…for now I have to take a nap. Call me when you need me." Mercury said before she went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Goddess Host Yui Goidou 1

_**Author's Note: Konnichi wa Minna! How is it? This arc will be over sooner, which means Keima will return to the present time after 4-7 chapters (spoilers! XD). I was able to post earlier because I am not that busy (for now) -.- .Anyway please continue to read and if you just started to view this then please read and support this fan fiction. Thank you very much. X) Btw, please follow me in the wattpad as well. User name: God_of_Ideals**_

_**Chapter 11: Goddess' Host Yui Goidou**_

"Hey, my rank is higher than yours, which means I'm more popular than you." A female's voice can be heard not far from Keima and the girls.

"You're just one rank ahead. Don't be so cocky just because you're one rank ahead. That's only temporary." Another female voice can be heard along their way.

"Ho? Then let's just have a battle. Let's see who's more popular this time." The same female voice can be heard a few meters away.

"Okay then. Challenge accepted." Another same voice can be heard about 10 meters apart from the group.

Keima Katsuragi, together with the girls, continued his way to his next target where she, according to Elsie, is in the Musical clubroom playing her drums to her hearts content. They were not noticed by the group of girls who were arguing while they passed by because of Elsie's raiment. Luckily the girls obeyed his order to just follow him quietly without any further questions. Thanks for that, they were able to pass them without being noticed at all.

They were still about 15 meters apart from the Musical Club room yet they can already hear a drum that was played beautifully. The way he/she played it, everybody would think that the one who played it is already an international drummer. When they're already at the front door of the club room, they peeked through the glass window of the clubroom and to the girls' surprise, they saw a young girl, she's about the same year level like them, playing the drums fantastically. Well it's not surprising for Keima for which he already knew that the drummer is a first grader and a future goddess' host.

"She's Yui Goidou, my next target…" He pointed to a girl who played the drums magnificently before he turned to them.

"I'll just be back in a minute; all of you should just stay here. You can remove the raiment since no one seems to be around." Keima ordered them to just stay quietly in an open classroom, not far from the Musical Club room while he'll conquer his next target. They seemed to be hesitant at first but they decided to follow him for they knew that they can't do anything aside from following his orders. They just stayed outside while observing the girl through the glass window of the empty room.

Keima put Tsukiyo's heavy telescope down before he went to another empty classroom, not far from the Music clubroom, where Elsie and he agreed to meet with each other. Afterwards, he called for her the moment he entered the empty room. Elsie then removed her raiment around her so that she could be visible.

"Elsie, did you prepare it already?" Without wasting any time, he asked immediately upon drawing near to Elsie. Elsie responded by nodding upon showing the _thing_ he asked earlier.

"Hai~ here it is Kami-Nii-sama. I was able to make an imitation of it in a short period of time." Elsie gave to him the thing that Keima asked him to prepare for Yui's conquest.

"Good, now help me put this on." Elsie and Keima prepared for his conquest while the girls waited impatiently in an empty classroom where Keima ordered them to stay.

…5 minutes…10 minutes…

Ayumi, who is impatient as she could ever be, was about to step out of the room to find the frail boy… but she was interrupted when she saw a familiar elementary boy, wearing a black tuxedo while carrying an expensive looking violin. The girls' cheeks flushed when the boy walked towards their direction.

"O-Oy, where did you get that? What's with that outfit?!" Ayumi asked in a shocking tone. Keima sighed before he answered her in a cold way like his usual attitude.

"You don't need to know the details. I just need to wear this for the conquest." Keima looked at the flattered girls who were staring at him in surprised with flushed cheeks. Due to curiosity, Tsukiyo began to ask him in line with Ayumi's question.

"B-but is it really necessary to wear that? I mean you can just convince her by just approaching her normally." Tsukiyo asked while twirling the tip of her hair.

"S-Sou desu! You can just approach her with your usual self…*glower* or do you plan to make her fall for you, you p-pervert!" Ayumi fluttered while glaring at him.

"…" Tenri and Shiori's cheeks flushed while staring at him.

Keima's lecture mode activates upon hearing their _"non-sense"_ questions.

"Hmph, I'll teach you something useful even though you're still all young to know about this kind of stuff." _**(Game View)**_ His Tuxedo suddenly changes into a Professor's Lab Gown and the surroundings suddenly changes into a science lab with lots of laboratory apparatuses.

"Let's just assume that this encounter is like the Periodic Table of Elements. All elements except for the noble gases are incomplete and they try to find a perfect match to become like the noble gases. For example _**Na (Sodium)**_ + _**Cl (Chlorine)**_ is a good match and they'll transform into _**NaCl (Salt)**_. They may be in different groups where _**"Na"**_belongs to the _Alkali Metals_ while _**"Cl"**_ belongs to the _Halogens_ but combining them together is possible. In matching, you must consider their _electron configuration_ for this is somewhat like a bridge for the two or more elements to combine.

Since Yui Goidou is obviously a drum lover who wanted to become a drummer, then I'll match it by showing that I'm a violin lover who wanted to become a violinist. We may be in different group but we both love music. In this conquest, "music" is somewhat like an electric configuration in order for me to convince her. In order for her to gain a better impression in our first encounter, I must be insistent like an incomplete element. Do you understand?!"

_**(Back to Reality)**_ _Everything went back to normal as soon as Keima finished his lecture with his usual serious looking face. _

…_?_

"*chibi*…" The girls just stared at him with question marks on their heads.

"*sigh* **(-.-) **from the looks of yours, it seems that nobody gets it. Whatever, you don't need to understand it…You can just observe here while I'll start the conquest. You can do anything but be sure you'll not disturb the conquest. Don't go anywhere either. Understood?" Keima didn't wait for the girls' responses. He immediately positioned himself in front of the club room. A few seconds after, he began to play the violin.

_**(~Violin Tone~)**_

Yui was interrupted by the violin's sounds and at the same time she seemed to be amazed by the music that's being played. She's a little bit nervous but due to her curiosity, she went to look outside to know the person who's playing it. She peeked through the glass window and to her surprise a boy wearing a Tuxedo played the violin like a professional violinist. The way he played it made Yui blush and so as the girls, who covered themselves with the raiment eventually as soon as they noticed Yui's peeking through the glass window.

Keima continued to play the violin frantically as soon as he noticed that Yui looked at him. He put his violin down after he played the violin for 5 minutes. He stared at Yui, who's also staring back at him with flushed cheeks. Keima smiled at her charismatically which made Yui hid herself behind a wall. Keima opened the door of the clubroom then he drew nearer to the shy girl. _**(Author's Note: Yui is still feminine in the past…so far. XD In the present time, Yui is a tomboyish girl who acts, speaks and wears clothes obviously for men)**_

"…A-Ano, who are you?" Yui flustered while hiding half her face behind her hands. Acting cool, he responded in a compelling way.

"I'm Katsuragi. Katsuragi Keima. You must be Yui Goidou ne? I hope we could get along." Keima said, still showing his charismatic smile.

"…H-H-How did you…" Yui was interrupted by Keima, who's already smirking unnoticeably because Yui seemed to follow the route he expected more.

"***charming mode* **I've been always looking at you from the very beginning. The way you played your drum made me feel even more motivated to play my violin. You may be born in an aristocratic family which is the reason why you only played your drums rarely, but anyone would be delighted of the way you played it." Keima started to play the violin charismatically to persuade her quickly.

Due to being an Aristocrat, she's being disciplined for her to be a proper lady. Thus this is the reason why she spent most of her time training to be a proper lady, consuming her time in doing things that she wanted to do like spending time to play the drums. Yui's nervousness seemed to fade away as soon as the frail boy started to play the violin beautifully.

"If this will continue I could gather the hosts in no time." Keima thought, not knowing that the pursuers were already making their move.

_**-About 10 meters apart from the Clubroom-**_

"Geez! I'm tired of this." Ayumi thought with a pissed look. The girls waited impatiently, removing the raiment around them to reveal themselves.

"Is it the right thing to trust that boy? He seemed to be untrustworthy and a pervert." Tsukiyo asked elegantly as always upon glancing at them.

"I don't know if he's telling the truth. He may be telling the truth but I doubt it at the same time, but somebody threatened us at the Sports Ground earlier. They're wearing black hood and each one of them holds an unnerving dagger, it's like they are planning to kill someone. " Ayumi said upon putting her hand on her chin with a terrified look.

"…Hmm, maybe that's another one of his tricks to persuade you or us or even the other girls. That frail boy is good at persuading you know." _**(Author: *gulp* 0.0)**_ Tsukiyo was not sure of her assumption for she raised her left eyebrow.

"…but they seemed to be realistic." Ayumi replied, showing an uncertain reaction.

"…" Tenri and Shiori, who're both timid and weak in socializing, just observed the two girls, who were both arguing and doubting Keima. There was a moment of silence before Ayumi asked that made each one of them blush including herself.

"N-ne, d-does any one of you met him before?" She said while looking away to avoid eye contacts. There was another pause before Tsukiyo answered.

"W-Who would encounter that pervert m-man! I only encountered perfect and b-beautiful things and h-he's not one of those!" She answered while looking away to hide her flushed cheeks.

"…!" Both Shiori and Tenri's cheeks flushed while trying to cover it up. Ayumi sighed before she continued.

"…But I've got a feeling that I met him somewhere. He just mentioned earlier that we met somewhere where only the deities and devils knew about it. I-I'm not sure if he's joking because I, myself, also feel that I met him somewhere before…but I don't know where and when." She said while resting her face on her palm. Tsukiyo looked at her elegantly before she replied.

"…H-honestly, even I have a feeling that I have met him somewhere before, but I don't remember when. If you have a feeling of it then maybe those two girls feel the same too." She said while turning her eyeballs to the two timid girls who were trying to hide their flushed cheeks.

"That means a yes then." Ayumi said while looking at the two timid girls who are shaking due to their stares.

"Maybe he's someone who is related to the deities and devils." Tsukiyo said.

"We'll never know unless we ask him but he kept on saying that he'll answer it "after" he'll find all of the goddess' hosts…Wait! Th-that means…

HE PLANNED TO MAKE A HAREM?!" Thinking about it, Ayumi angrily guessed upon sighing.

While the three girls were waiting for Keima to finish his conquest, suddenly three grade six students approached them in a spur. Kaori Yuuzaki, Noa Tachibana and Mai Miyamagi

"Good Afternoon Everyone! I didn't think that we would encounter elementary girls here. By the way I'm Kaori Yuuzaki, from Class 6-A. These are my two friends, Noa Tachibana and Mai Miyamagi." A girl with a long hair smiled gracefully at them.

"H-Hello…" Ayumi and Tsukiyo responded.

"…" Tenri and Shiori, the timid girls, were nervous due to the sudden appearance of the three girls.

There was a moment of awkwardness before one of the sixth grader girls took the initiative to break the silence.

"Ne, how about the four of you will join us. We're planning to have a study group downstairs." Kaori said with her usual smiling face.

"Yeah, we're having a study group in the 1-A classroom. The exam is near so it's better if you study ahead before the exam." Noa Tachibana added, showing a friendly smile.

"…uhm n-no thanks. We still have things to do." Ayumi is the one who replied to them, showing a tiny smile at the same time. They were warned by Keima that they'll not go anywhere unless they were told by him to do so.

"Come on, do you want to fail in your exam? Don't worry there are lots of students downstairs who are attending the group study…and besides we have lots of snacks and anything else as a reward for you if you're willing to join us. It won't take long." Mai Miyamagi replied with a friendly expression that could persuade shallow minded kids like them. The girls seemed to be hesitant but they decided to join them afterwards.

"W-Well if it will just take a few minutes then it might be alright, ne?" Ayumi said while scratching her face. Tenri, Tsukiyo and Shiori nodded; afterwards the girls followed the three older girls, not noticing that the three sixth graders smirked secretly for which they successfully lured them in their trap.


	12. Chapter 12 Goddess Host Yui Goidou 2

_**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter for today. Hehehe, I was able to update earlier because I'm not that busy…but I won't guarantee that I will be able to update earlier the next time around. I will be busy especially that my tournament in chess is coming soon this August and I'll compile my requirements since it's the first quarter of signing of clearance. -.- How pathetic. Well, I made this for you so that at least you'll have something to read. X)) I hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 12: Goddess' Host Yui Goidou 2**_

_**-Present Time: 8:30 a.m. at the Maijima Park-**_

It was a clear day where you could see the sun's brightness, lightening the world with its radiance. You could see people walking around the streets while some of them went inside to some malls while the others went to some cafeterias and Arcades. On the park of Maijima you could see a girl, about 157 cm tall with a braid hair style, popping her plastic wrap while sitting in a swing _alone_…

_**Cling!**_

"I-I love you! P-Please go out with me!" A female's voice can be heard not far from her...she looked at the direction where the sound is coming from. Turning to her left side, she saw a man near her wearing the Maijima High's uniform while playing with his PFP over actively.

"Shoo! I finally conquered Hanako Kuroe-chan~. Whooooooa! This is my 34th target for today! There are really lots of advance games nowadays! Since when did these games become more advance?! Too bad I just notice them now!" _**(Author: Of course, you belong in the past time.) **_ A boy, about 174 cm tall with a pair of hazel eyes, a bed hair and has eyeglasses, playing crazily as if the world will end sooner or later. The girl with a plastic wrap glanced over to the man who looks like he'll not stop playing until all the games in the world will disappear.

They were in the park for about 1 hour and 35 minutes without even trying to start a conversation. Tenri, the braid hair style girl, sighed before taking another glance at him. She doesn't seem to be shock of the sudden childish attitude of Keima for she already knew the events of the current situation. Suddenly a girl can be seen in a reflection of a glass near her with the same figure like hers but the difference is her eyes were as sharp like Keima's eyes. She looked at the frail boy, who played nonstop since he woke up, with her cold looking eyes. She sighed before facing to Tenri who continued to pop her plastic wrap upon glancing at Keima hideously.

"He doesn't seem to be surprise that his surroundings changed. What an insensitive child. He really doesn't care where he is as long as there are games, he'll surely stay. I don't really get it why there are number of girls fall in love with him. That _filthy, womanizing, creepy _and _perverted _man must be punished for what he had done to you and to the other girls!" Diana, Tenri's Goddess, said calmly upon looking at the frail boy in disgust. Tenri stopped for a few seconds before she glanced at Keima who's still playing crazily. She smiled after seeing the frail boy, not knowing Diana witness her sudden reaction towards him.

"…Tenri? What wrong?" Diana asked her confusedly. Tenri faced her with a smile on her face.

"…nothing, I'm just happy that I could see Keima-kun's childish attitude. It's been so long since the last time I saw that overwhelming childish expression of his. It feels nostalgic." Tenri smiled slightly upon glancing at him. Among the six goddess hosts, Tenri is the one who understands him the most since she already knew Keima since they were still kids. Diana knew Tenri's love for Keima is unbearable, that's why she just smiled upon looking at her host's happy expression.

"_(Tenri, you've change. Before, you were still a very weak-willed girl but as time goes by you've become stronger and stronger not physically but emotionally stronger than before…Is it because of…him?)" _Diana thought upon looking at Tenri, who's smiling upon looking at the frail boy. After a few seconds, she then faced to Katsuragi, who's still playing his games, not minding what is going on in the surrounding. Diana has nothing to do about it aside from smiling. Tenri, who noticed Diana's smiling face, was puzzled upon asking her what is wrong for Diana only smile rarely.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something." Diana's cheeks flushed before she smiled again unnoticeably.

_**-Meanwhile in the Past Time inside the Clubroom-**_

It's very chaotic outside the campus where there are lots of elementary female students competing to increase their ranks while on the higher floor of the third building is where you'll hear the violin and the drum being played by two elementary musicians. Violin and Drums may not be the best pair among the instruments but they both provides pleasant tune. Inside the Music Club Room is where you could see two elementary students playing their respective instruments beautifully, not minding the chaotic happening outside the campus.

After they finished their little play, they set aside their instruments while taking a rest. It was unexpectedly fun for Yui to play such music, but Keima seemed to be neutral. Keima wiped his moist hands because he's holding the violin and the stick for minutes before he looked at the aristocratic girl who's also looking back at him. Not wasting any time, he continued his conquest by starting a conversation with the heroine.

"You're good. I never thought we would create such beautiful music with the combination of Violin and Drum." Keima said upon showing an elegant smile. The conquest isn't finish yet. He must continue his act until it's over. Yui seemed to be fooled by him for she smiled back but with flushed cheeks. She's a timid girl (for now) like Tenri and Shiori that's why he must be careful not to make any unnecessary things that could ruin the conquest. The girl looked at him hideously upon responding.

"…th-thanks for the c-compliment… Y-You're also…good at playing y-you're violin." She said while covering her face with her Kimono. He seemed to make a progress of this conquest. At least he gained trust from her even though it's just about 30 percent. Not wasting any time, he moved on to the next line quickly.

"Do you believe about the legend of the Deities? The legend says that if one could befriend a god/goddess, then his/her wishes will be granted."

"…I've never heard of it before…A-Are they friendly?" She replied timidly but she seemed to be interested of the topic for she seemed determined to listen to him. Noticing her expression, Keima didn't waste any time so he did his next move.

"*charismatic smile* Yes, they're very friendly and caring. _**(Keima's thoughts: *ominous aura* HELL THEY AREN'T! THEY'RE AS VIOLENT LIKE THE DEMONS OR EVEN WORSE!) **_*fake smile* In line with that Legend, I always thought that it's just some kind of sayings but then I realized that I was wrong. They say that once a person will cooperate with somebody, her/his wishes will be granted." He jest yet he delivered it seriously so that she will not notice his lie.

He smiled at her once again before he convinced her to come with him. The girl, who is timid type of girl like Tenri and Shiori, of course rejected his request not until he mentioned about the _**"goddess"**_ that would _**"grant"**_ her wishes if she'll come with him. He used the same tactics to the other girls for he knew that they would easily be tricked by using this childish method. They're just kids who have shallow minds. **(-0-)**

"…r-really? I-is that really possible?" She doubted at first but at the same time she seemed to believe him for he said it _seriously_. _Of course_ it's all an act **(-.-)**. Keima Katsuragi is a very good actor when it comes to _"conquering" _for he already played tons of games with the same characteristics of the targets in the real world_. _Conquering someone like an elementary student is just a piece of cake. He looked at her seriously yet in a charismatic way upon responding in line to her question.

"Yes. It's all true for I had encountered tons of heavenly creatures many times already. Since I did something that satisfied them, they grant my wishes thoroughly. Here I am now, having a skill that could surpass a professional violinist. Thanks to the goddesses I obtained this skill at my young age." He said while acting like it's factual. True, he encountered the heavenly creatures and he even encountered devils in the present time _but_ the rest is all _"fictitious"_.

"Say, how about you'll cooperate with me. Maybe the legend will work on you." He added before he picked his violin. Yui, who desires to be free from her aristocratic life, seemed to be hesitant but for the sole purpose of her desire, she accepted his offer determinedly.

They fixed their things, preparing to leave the Clubroom after the short conversation. When Keima and Yui went to the next room where he left the four girls to see that there was no one around. Strange, they could have been roaming around without him knowing it. Somehow he felt a little anxiety. They went to the next room where he instructed Elsie to stay. He instructed Yui to stay outside for a moment before he went inside the room, planning to call for Elsie.

"Elsie, where are you. Show yourself now." He called for her silently, enough for Yui to not notice it. He was expecting that Elsie will respond upon removing her raiment around her in order for her to be visible. After a few seconds of calling her without any respond, not even a nibble, his anxiety grew bigger the moment he knew that Elsie was also not present in the room.

Because of his growing anxiety, he immediately went outside the room, grabbing Yui while planning to search around for Elsie and the other four first grader girls.

He searched room to room upon striding along with Yui who is a little bit nervous of his sudden actions. Who wouldn't be nervous if somebody who you barely knew would grab you thoroughly without knowing the reason? Maybe some people will feel calm if somebody did this but not for a person like Yui Goidou.

Minutes, about 10 minutes, had pass, still he can't find any clues of where did Elsie and those girls went. He searched the entire building, still unlucky to find any hints of them. He turned around to check the condition of the drummer girl. He seemed to be concerned of her for he decided to take a quick rest before they'll continue to search for them. They went inside to an unlocked room to take some quick rest. Keima sat on a chair near the window upon glancing to the nervous looking girl who also sat on a chair 2 meters away from him. He sighed before he went to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you around…I know that you have lots of things you want to know. I'll answer those questions of yours when these things will be over…For now you must cooperate with me until these problems will be solved." He answered calmly while resting his chin on the back of his palm upon observing the situation outside through the glass window. He didn't even manage to take a glance the moment he apologized to her. Yui's cheeks flushed as soon as she heard him apologizing to her.

Yui Goidou is a very shy kid that she could only manage to start a conversation with someone she truly knows or trust like her close friends and her family…but why does she trust a young boy who she just met earlier? In all her life, it's the first time she went out together with a boy, well…excluding his father of course, and it's the first time she trust a person who she barely knew. Is it really the _"deities that would grant any wishes"_ that motivates her to come with him…or is it something else that _"God Only Knows"_ what that _"something_" is?

"… Uhm, it's…" Yui tried to respond but she was diffident to do it. All she could do is glanced at him upon mustering her courage to respond. There was a moment of silence before they saw something black that ceased the awkwardness. His eyes widened for he seemed to familiar the black creature he saw seconds ago. Without any second thought, he immediately followed it while pulling Yui gently yet firmly outside while trying to stalk the black creature unnoticeably.

"They are here. They're unexpectedly early." He thought while chasing the black thing that's flying swiftly like a hungry vulture finding its prey. They kept on tracking the black hooded creature until it stop at the front door of an ordinary classroom on the 4th floor of the 4th building. He looked around to make sure that no one followed him before he enters the ordinary looking room. Keima and Yui hid behind a wall, peeking slightly upon waiting for him or them to come out before he plans to enter the room.

It was just about couple of minutes after the black hooded creature went out of the room, together with the other two black hooded creatures. He waited for them to disappear before he tried to peek to make sure no one is around. It seems that there was no one inside since its quiet enough for him to hear the stomping due to the Chaos outside. He, together with Yui who's very nervous upon entering the dark room, walked slowly to make sure that he'll not fell unto their traps…if they made one.

It was dark enough to see what's inside the room so he went near to the window to move the curtain so that the sun's radiance will brighten the dark room. Their eyes grew wider in disbelief to see female elementary students were placed in a human-size capsule while lying there unconsciously. His anxiety grew even wider than before when he saw a familiar looking face, lying on a Human-size capsule unconsciously.

"…K-Kanon?"


	13. Chapter 13 The Hidden Storage

_**Author's Note: *wipe sweat* phew! I'm Lucky that I didn't have tough schedules for today. I'm not sure if I could update sooner because my schedule is already accumulated by projects, assignments, group activities, oral, reporting, etc. . By the way, how is it? 8)**_

_**Note: This story will continue after this arc and there will be lots of events and new characters that aren't found in the manga (yet or not at all). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it. 8)**_

_**Chapter 13: The Hidden Storage**_

"…K-Kanon?" Keima's anxiety worsens as soon as he saw a familiar girl who is unconsciously lying inside a human-sized transparent capsule. He immediately went to the unconscious body in a calm yet worried way.

He investigated her and the capsule that surrounded her. Keima tried to open it but it won't budge, not even an inch. He stood up seconds later after investigating Kanon's unconscious body. Calmly and careful, he went to investigate the area, searching for some clues related to these incidents. While he kept on investigating the area, the girl with a Kimono looked at the bodies with a scared impression before she was able to ask him shyly on what's going on.

"…W-what is g-going on here K-Keima-kun?" Yui asked frighteningly after she noticed the unconscious bodies that were covered with capsules. Keima looked at the surroundings before he replied calmly yet with anxiety.

"I don't know. For now we must get out of here before we'll be discovered." Thinking that he can't do anything to help them, he answered while pulling Yui outside the room. Feeling of anxiety, Yui hesitantly said upon looking at the unconscious girls, lying on the floor like they were placed inside a coffin, for she doesn't want to leave them inside in that kind of condition.

"…b-but what a-about them?" She asked worriedly. Of course Keima wants to help them but he has no ability to do it nor did she have. He can't even manage to open the capsules around them. The best way he could think of is to get out of there for he is sure that it's dangerous to stay longer. He turned to Yui while showing his seriousness.

"We can't do anything about it. For now we must get out of here temporarily." Saying it calmly yet with anxiety, he turned around after he said those things while pulling Yui out of the room fast. Yui seemed to be hesitant but she decided to follow later on for she knew that she can't do anything to rescue them.

"Don't worry we will get out of here to find some help in order to rescue them." Keima added, trying to ease her worries. They were about to get out of the room when suddenly they saw black figures coming on their way. A little bit of luck, Keima was able to notice it before they were able to get out of the room for he reacted immediately by pulling Yui back inside the room while covering her mouth in case she'll scream. The footsteps became louder and louder as seconds pass by. Keima holds Yui tighter, making the little girl blush yet with a mixture of nervousness. Keima could not do a thing aside from sitting inside there quietly.

"Why now? Is this really the end? Does _**"reality"**_ wanted to punish me for being a gamer and a real world hater?" He thought of it as a half joke and half seriousness. Even though he's an optimistic type of a person, he can't still deny the fact that once the vintage will find them that means it's already over. And once it's over, then it means he failed in the mission. It's not like in the game that once a player is dead or lose in a battle, then he/she can still resurrect.

Keima and Yui sweat a lot due to the warm temperature with a mixture of nervousness upon hearing the footsteps louder and louder. Keima was ready to be caught by them for they will surely be seen because the room is narrow enough for someone could be able to see them and it's also a little brighter due to the sun's radiance. They both closed their eyes upon they heard the door's cracking sound.

He expected that somebody would say something like a _**"Hey! Capture them!" **_or something like _**"Intruders!"**_ for it's the normal lines for those people/creatures that saw intruders inside their base…but…

"_**None"**_

Instead of any reactions from, he just heard them whispering like they were talking about something like they usually do. They didn't even react upon seeing them inside…or did they really see them inside? Keima opened his right eye to make sure that they are the Vintage who plan to resurrect the loose souls/Weiss and not somebody else.

His guess was right. They are really the Devils who tried to resurrect the Weiss and they are the one who tried to kill the goddesses…but why didn't they react? They didn't even glance at their way; instead they just continued to talk about something that's somehow related to their plan. Upon opening his eyes, he felt that there's somebody behind his back. He's sure that it wasn't Yui for she is in front of him, covering her mouth in case she'll scream. When he turned around, he saw a very familiar girl who's holding a broom stick while smiling at him slightly. His eyes widened in surprise for he didn't expect to see her inside the room without him noticing her.

"…E-Elsie?" He said surprisingly yet in a low tone so that Vintage will not hear them. The Vintage people didn't see them because Elsie used her Hagoromo/Celestial Robe to make their selves invisible. Elsie, who is such an unreliable demon, was able to save them from danger this time _for real_.

"Ssssssh" Elsie raised her pointing finger while putting it in front of her mouth to emphasize that they needed to be quiet so that they wouldn't be discovered. Keima turned around after looking at Elsie to observe the situation. He saw that the Devils put another 4 unconscious bodies of female students in a human-sized capsule while discussing about something. Upon observing, they heard their conversation, enough for them to hear their convo.

"The sixth graders saw them inside a room near the Musical Club Room and luckily they were able to lure them in a place where no one is around. They were able to spray them with the sleeping potion and as a result, they were able to fall asleep in just some few seconds. ***laughs*** How easy to lure such shallow-minded kids. They are easy to trick!" A woman said who's wearing a black hooded suit upon locking the human-sized capsules.

"Yeah right, but they'll be useful for they will be the Weiss bearer later on. ***laugh***" Another woman said who's also wearing a black hooded suit while helping the other devil locked the human-sized capsules.

"I'm sure _Pluto-sama_ will reward us for our hard work." The other woman laughed upon looking the unconscious bodies ominously. A name that was new to him. He's even more curious of this "Pluto-sama" they're talking about.

"Pluto?" Keima thought, still listening with 99.7% focus on their conversation.

"Yeah, and we'll be promoted because of our achievements. ***laugh* **Pluto-sama, together with the other demon gods, will rule the world in the mere future." The other woman laughed vigorously, not knowing that the _"God of Conquest"_, Katsuragi Keima, is already gathering some information to ruin their grievous plan.

"(So, that was their plan.)" He thought while listening to them carefully. They laughed devilishly upon leaving the room without noticing them inside. After confirming that they totally left the area, he immediately went to the capsules and, after looking at it, his eyes widened as soon as he saw the familiar girls who are lying there unconsciously. He saw the four _goddesses' hosts'_ unconscious bodies that were locked up in the human-sized capsules.

"M-Minna… (Everyone)" He mumbled while thinking of a way to wake them up that would not draw any attention from the enemy. But before he could think of a way, he turned to Elsie who is comforting Yui, who seemed to be traumatized of the situation earlier. Knowing that he couldn't do a thing to open the capsules, he turned to Elsie who tried to comfort the traumatized girl.

"Oy Elsie, where did you go earlier and how did you get in here without being noticed by them? I mean, how did you know that we're here inside?" He asked curiously in a serious manner while saying it in a low tone, enough for her to hear him.

"Hmm, it's a long story Kami-Nii-sama… etto, how should I start? Should I start where _I draw fire trucks _in the room where you ordered me to stay…or the part where _I saw a fire truck picture_ inside a cabinet in the room where you ordered me to stay?" Elsie put her hands on her chin while thinking _dumbly_. Keima sighed due to her dumbness. This is nothing to be surprise of. Since when did this demon use her common sense? -.- Before he could react by lecturing his useless buddy, he was interrupted by Elsie who raised her right hand while showing a big childish smile to emphasize that she has something to say.

"Oh! I already remember. This was what the situation earlier Kami-Nii-sama…"

_*flashbacks the events before the goddess's hosts were captured*_

_**-Flash Back -**_

_**(Elsie's POV)**_

I was in a room not far from the Club room where Kami-Onii-sama told me to stay. He told me to watch for the goddess' hosts for safety in case of emergency. And so I did what Kami-Onii-sama said. I watched over them with my raiment/celestial robe on so that they won't notice me. It's been minutes since he left and I bet that his conquest would take a few more minutes before he'll be finish, so I looked around inside the room because I'm bored.

I checked every cabinet and when I opened one of the cabinets, my eyes sparkled upon seeing a picture of a fire truck. Since I have nothing to do, I decided to draw upon waiting for Kami-Nii-sama to finish his conquest and besides, Kami-Nii-sama is always mean to me. Upon thinking of the times when he bullied me, my determination and seriousness rises. _***Fire***_that's why I'll do everything to enhance my _talents_. I watch over the young girls in a room where Kami-Nii-sama ordered them to stay upon waiting for him to finish. I look at them with tiger eyes without even trying to bat an eye on my surroundings. I will prove to it that I am a _deserving buddy_ to Kami-Nii-sama!

_**1 minute after**_

~Lalala~ Fire trucks are so beautiful~

~So red and big~

~Kawaii~ (cute)

~Kawaii~

~Kawaii~

~That's what I love about fire trucks~

_**(Fire truck by Elsie de Lute Irma)**_

Whoah! I can't resist the cuteness and coolness of the fire trucks after seeing the picture earlier~. Well, since Kami-Nii-sama is not here yet, I'll just draw some cute fire trucks. Hehehe ^_^

After a few minutes passed, I saw three older girls approached them. They looked like sixth graders. After another few minutes, I noticed them leaving together with the 3 older girls. Kami-Nii-sama said that _"watch over them" _and so I immediately followed them quietly. That's what Kami-Nii-sama said so I must follow his orders and if I followed his orders then I'll probably get a reward, hehehe. ^_^ …No, this is not the time to think about that. I must do my job I order to not disappoint Kami-Nii-sama…but what if I'll be praise by Nii-sama because of my _hard work. _Hehehe _^_^_

I kept on tracking them until they reached to an isolated place. They didn't even made any conversation, not even small talks, not until Ayumi began to complain.

"Ne, where are we really going? This isn't the way to the study room." Ayumi asked impatiently while walking in an isolated place together with the other 3 goddesses' hosts and the older girls.

"Just wait and see." Noa Tachibana said with a smile yet it seemed to be a dangerous smile that caused me to shiver down my spine. Eh? What's this strange aura that I feel? It's kind of a dangerous aura and it's kind of familiar. Where did I felt this before? 0.o

"…" Shiori and Tenri nervously walked along with them while observing the quiet surroundings. After a few seconds of silence, Tsukiyo finally stopped on walking while complaining coldly.

"I change my mind. This is as far as I can go. I better go back rather than walking continuously for about how many meters." Tsukiyo said in an elegant manner that convinced the other girls to change their mind too. But before they turned around to go back, the three sixth grader girls pulled them upon spraying something that caused them to fall asleep.

"We won't let you escape." Kaori said upon holding the unconscious body of Tsukiyo. Looking at the situation, I felt nervous and I didn't know exactly what to do.

"Taihen! (Trouble) I-I need to tell Kami-Nii-sama about this." Not knowing the right thing to do, I thought of turning around to tell Kami-Nii-sama about the situation, but it would be too late if I'll go back. Worrying about the kids, I decided to follow them continuously instead of coming back…and besides if I could discover something useful then Kami-Nii-sama might praise me. ^_^…no3x I must not think about that now. I must save them before those three older kids will do something to them.

After spraying something to the younger kids, two black-hooded creatures suddenly appeared in the area; afterwards they began to carry the unconscious bodies while saying _"great work" _to the three girls. The girls nodded with a smile before they left. Observing the black-hooded creatures, I was able to familiarize them for they have the same characteristics of the **Vintage**.

"W-what? D-don't tell me that those girls are their a-allies!" I mumbled in my thought while following them. I followed the vintage people nervously until they reached to an open room. I went in first while observing the room and when I turned my head to a corner where Kami-Nii-sama, together with Yui, is hiding. Before they were able to get in, I went to them unnoticeably while making them invisible with my raiment. That's why the vintage people went inside without noticing us.

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

"Hmm, I didn't think that you could able to do those things. You're good for a _bug_ demon. -.-" He said coldly while looking away. As soon as Elsie heard those lines, she immediately punched him countless times while crying childishly.

"Mou~ Why are you so cold Kami-Nii-sama. (T.T)" She continued to punch him in the head while making a chibi cry. The truth is he is actually amazed by her. He thought of her as a bug demon who doesn't uses her commonsense before, but now he's wrong…_at least for now_. He noticed that Elsie is now using her _"brain"_ somehow since this morning. There is no time to compliment her. No matter how much he'll compliment his (_worthless ) __useful_ buddy, it doesn't still change the fact that his mission isn't over yet. Back to his usual self, he looked at Elsie with a straight, serious face.

"Ne, do you have any idea on how to unlock these capsules? I think that they can only be unlocked by using a certain item." He put his right hand on his chin while looking at the human-size capsules. Already recovered from her "_chibi version", _Elsie looked at the capsules before she nodded.

"Hmm, I…am not really sure Kami-Nii-sama, but I am certain that this item is from hell." Elsie looked at the capsules for a few seconds before she continued.

"I may not have that certain item with me, but I could try to make one." Katsuragi's eyes widened in amusement upon seeing Elsie transformed her raiment into a medium sized black-colored key. Elsie opened the capsules using the key while Katsuragi pulled them out of it.

"Good, now let's take them unnoticeably to a place where it's least from danger." He said upon carrying one of the students who were still unconscious.

She nodded upon unlocking all the human-sized capsules. Afterwards she used her raiment to carry all the girls upon covering them with it to make their selves invisible. Keima covered himself with the raiment as well as Yui but with the help of him covering herself.

After getting the girls out of the human-sized capsules, they went out immediately so that Vintage won't discover them. They went to the rooftop where Keima thought it's the only place that is safe for now. As soon as they were on the rooftop, Elsie put the girls down while unwrapping them with her celestial robe/raiment. Yui somehow recovered from her slight trauma for she watched the two of them trying to wake the girls up gently.

Keima just jarred the five girls who were destined to be the goddess hosts in the mere future while leaving the other girls unconscious so that there won't be any ruckus. Slowly, the girls woke up due to Keima's jarring. Each one of them tiredly rose up their bodies upon caressing their head.

"W-where am I?" Ayumi, the first one to wake up, asked herself while rubbing her eyes. One by one, the goddess hosts woke up slowly while Elsie, Keima and Yui watched them get up. A little bit relieved, He began to think of a plan that would prevent Vintage's scheme that would cause a grievous situation in the mere future.

"Now all the goddess hosts are gathered, it's about time to do the next task…but before that, I must conquer Kanon Nakagawa first. Due to the situation, she may not trust me fully but it's worth to try." He thought while looking at Kanon who's caressing her eyes tiredly. The question is will he be able to do the next task successfully? Who are these Pluto and the Demon Gods?


	14. Chapter 14 Goddess Host Kanon Nakagawa

_**Author's Note: I already made another anime fan fiction and story in the wattpad and in the . Hmm, I think that's all for today. I hope you'll enjoy. 8)**_

_**Chapter 14: Goddess Host' Kanon Nakagawa **_

_***Flash back***_

_**-7:40 a.m. Mai High Elementary school, changing room-**_

_**Kanon's POV**_

"Dress her up quickly! She needs to get to her appointments in time. We must not miss something, not even _**one**_ part of her schedule because it could pile up on the next day!" Miss Okada, my manager, ordered my helpers while she fixed her glasses upon leaving the room.

I was chosen as the representative of the region to compete in the National Kiddies Singing Contest. Due to my hard work, I was able to get a title for myself…that means I'm quite famous in my country and even in the world but not as famous like Charice Pempengco or Bruno Mars yet. This situation is normal for me. Because of my talent, many company owners invited me to sing in their offices and hotels with pay. Of course I…or should I say my manager accepted it and because of this I became busier and busier. I didn't blame my manager for accepting such offers in fact I'm happy that many people will hear my songs.

It's rare to see a busy child like me who spends her/his time about 92% to work. After a few minutes of waiting, my helpers were able to dress me beautifully. While the helpers were leaving the changing room, my manager came rushing inside the changing room, fixing her glasses upon preparing to dictate my schedule for today. I sat down on a chair that one of my helpers lend to me earlier while looking at my manager who's dictating my schedule.

"8:05-9:15, you'll have a live broadcast at Narusawa. 9:16-11:54, you'll have to sing in the fourth district's most famous hotel in front of our mayor. 11:55-12:35, you'll be interviewed by the president of the JPO Company, one of the most infamous offices in the country. 12:36-12:44 is you're lunch break. 12:45-4:56, you'll be practicing for the upcoming contest…" She kept on dictating like there's no end of it while I just sat on a chair, laughing upon looking at her impatient expression.

When my manager finished dictating it to me, she closed the listing book upon fixing her glasses while saying that I must prepare for I will start to accomplish my schedule a few minutes after.

"We must double our time for you have lots of appointments today. I'll tell your chauffeur to ready for you'll left a few minutes later for your first appointment today." She left the room to get everything ready for today's schedule. I sat on my chair alone while resting my mind. Suddenly a knock can be heard while I relax on my chair. I thought it was my manager but at the time the door opens, my eyes widened in fear to see a _**human **_wearing a black robe, covering its entire body. I was supposed to scream in fear but it seemed too late for she sprayed something on me which made my vision blurry. After that, I didn't know what happen next.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Eh? Where-am I?" Kanon asked herself while turning her head left and right, trying to regain her thoughts of the situation earlier before she was brought here unconsciously. Upon seeing the confused little girl, Keima approached her while lending his right hand.

"Are you okay young girl?" He smiled charismatically, still lending his right hand to her. Kanon is one of the famous idols of her age so she doesn't easily trust someone that she doesn't know. Instead of accepting his hand, she asked him harshly yet nervously upon pointing her finger on him.

"W-Who are you? Are you the one who entered my room earlier?!" She asked seriously. Keima expected this line so he just smiled charismatically upon responding.

"A gentleman wouldn't do that for a gentleman respects everyone especially to girls…by the way young girl, my name is-"

"_**KATSURAGI KEIMA!"**_ Suddenly, Ayumi kicked Katsuragi's face, making him crashed to the wall hardly. Ayumi's kick made the wall crack while it made Katsuragi paralyzed at the same time _again_. Why does the _real_ needed to punish him harshly?!

"What took you so long inside that clubroom _HUH?!_ Didn't you know that we've been _kidnapped_ by some older girls earlier?" She said ominously while pulling up his collar. Upon responding, he drew his face near to her, about 5 cm apart.

"*threatening chibi* **L-I-A-R**. Just say that you all followed them because they said _something_ that fooled all of you. Don't say some falsehood stories." Upon saying those lines, he received another punch from Ayumi whose face is as red like a tomato. The other girls just looked away with slight blushes on their cheeks because of what he said.

"L-like you would know about that! You have not seen the event so you can't say that I said a lie, _**P-PERVERT!**_" She insisted even though she knew herself that it's a lie. Of course, she's a Tsundere girl who has a high ego unlike Katsuragi who didn't really mind about the real world.

In just one day, he received countless violent actions already. Not satisfied by just punching him, he received another violent action _again_ for Ayumi kicked him like he's a soccer ball who's just in a human form_,_ but he decided to just ignore her actions for he knew that it would be worse if he'll argue with a girl someone like her who is a "tsundere". He wanted to end this as soon as possible for the games are piling up as time pass by. Instead of getting mad at the real, even though he's already a reality hater from the start, he just stood up while making a serious face.

"Now that all the goddess hosts are here, let's begin the plan to stop this chaotic situation. First, you must…"

"DON'T just decide on your own. Didn't you just say earlier that all you have to do is to gather all the goddess hosts? What do you mean by plan huh?" Ayumi interrupted irritably upon putting both her hands on her hips. The other girls did the same expression upon looking at him straight in the eyes.

Just as he said earlier, he has to find all the goddess hosts so that he could be able to stop this chaotic situation by the means of strategic plans. He thought that it's time to tell them 1/10 of the truth so that he'll gain more trust from them. It's better to tell a part of the truth so that they'll be more convinced rather than keeping it with doubts on their mind, causing to lose their trust towards him.

"_*serious* _I'll tell everything now…

_*chibi*_ but before that, let's make some introductions first. It's too rude to just start a conversation without even knowing your companions." Keima began to introduce Yui Goidou and Kanon Nakagawa to the girls.

"This is Yui Goidou, an aristocrat who desires to be a drummer someday and this pink colored-hair girl over here is Kanon Nakagawa. I bet that you already know her for she's popular in the country." After introducing them, he began to introduce the other girls to the two new captured girls.

"This girl is Tenri Ayukawa and this girl is Shiori Shiomiya. They're both timid girls so better be careful in interrogating to them. Don't be so aggressive in approaching to them. _**(Author: talk to your self) **_This girl is Tsukiyo Kujyo, a person who only desires beautiful things. This girl is Ayumi Takahara, a runner who wanted to be a champion someday_…*whisper*_ by the way, she's also violent that she could kill a human with just one attack, so better _watch out_. (-.-)" Hearing his words, Ayumi stand near to him in her normal relax mode.

Ayumi: ^_^

Keima: (-.-)

Ayumi: ^_^

Keima: …(^.^)"

…

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**_ Keima is suffering _again_ from the real's violent moves for Ayumi choked him by wrapping his neck using a towel. Thanks to Elsie, the little quarrel seemed to stop.

"_*chibi* _Y-yamete kudasai minna (Please stop everyone)" Looking at Elsie, Ayumi seemed to familiarize her for she seemed to have reacted.

"_*stare*_H-have we met before…Nee-san? You seemed to be familiar." Gulping, Elsie had forgotten that she was also a part of her conquest earlier when Keima asked her to do the _"give the bento"_ event.

"*sweating chibi* H-heh? W-well-"

"You've got to the wrong person. She's my _assistant_ who arrived just now, so it's impossible for the two of you to meet." Trying to avoid a bad route, Keima immediately barged in the conversation upon responding seriously.

"Is that so? Then, who is she?" Ayumi asked curiously while looking at Elsie at the same time. Without thinking any further, He introduced Elsie to everyone, knowing that introducing her won't trigger the route if he handled it correctly.

"*breaths deeply* She's Elisa de la Ima, my assistant. She's here to observe the situation so…_**just don't mind her**_. Just focus on our plan in stopping the foe's grievous plan." Remembering that Elsie was able to introduce her real name to Ayumi on the time when he asked Elsie to do the _"give the bento"_ event earlier, during Ayumi's capture, he made up a name to cover Elsie's real name in order to avoid suspicion. Feeling insulted, Elsie looked at him angrily yet in a childish way upon showing of some tears beside her eyes.

"Mou~ Kami-Nii-sama, I'm also part of this too you know." She punched him countless times upon crying, torturing Keima even more than before.

"I-Itai! Yameru kono akama! (Ouch! Stop it you demon.)" He said it with pain. Leaving the situation aside, the girls started to greet _Elisa_ as a sign of respect.

"Hmm, well then, Hajimemashite Elisa Nee-chan." Ayumi greeted upon bowing slightly at her first before the other girls did the same. Luckily, they're just kids who have shallow minds. If their characteristic is just like in their usual self in the present time, then there's a higher possibility that his lies would be expose by them. (-.-) That would be troublesome.

"…" Tenri, the only person who knew that Keima is just jesting in order for them to cooperate with him, looked at him through her bangs with amazement. Keima was able to gather the goddess hosts in less than a day and not just any ordinary gathering but he was able to gain trust from them.

After the little interruption, Keima went back to his usual self like nothing happened upon telling his intentions for gathering them.

"Back to the topic. First thing of all, I gathered you for all of you are the future goddess hosts in the mere future. A goddess will reside in you so that they'll be able to strengthen their powers…_*chibi* _and as an exchange, they will _grant_ your wishes." He doesn't want to let things complicated so he fictionalizes it for they are just kids who are shallow minded, not knowing the true problem of the chaotic situation. Not wasting any time, he cleared his throat before he continued.

"Secondly, In order to stop this chaos, I need all of you to cooperate with me in order to win over Vintage. Vintage is a group of devils who were planning to use the goddesses to use them on the upcoming war, according to the information I gathered so far. In order to stop that war, I must protect all of you from their grievous plans towards you for you are one of the keys that will weaken the enemy sooner or later." He is not sure whether the Vintage knew on the first place who the goddess hosts are, but he is certain that the Vintage have plans on using all the girls inside the school as the loose souls' bearer later on.

…

"Huh? War?" Looking at him in confusion, the girls made a "huh?" expression. They are just kids who have shallow minds to talk about war stuffs. Keima continued for he knew that they didn't know what he meant.

"There will be a battle that will be fought by immortals. In order to avoid such thing, first, you must help me stop this chaotic situation. Vintage is planning something grievous by the means of creating this chaotic event. By altering their plan, I…no, we must help each other to stop this." He said in a determined way which made all the girls believe on him. The girls were thinking for a few seconds, still some of them doubt him if he's joking or not, before they responded.

"Is there really a plan that could at least stop this chaotic situation? If yes, then what is your plan in order to stop this?" Tsukiyo asked elegantly as usual.

"Simple, since all the girls have numbers on their hands except for the six of you, then all we have to do is to defeat the top 10 girls on the list. Take a look again your hands. You can't see any numbers from either of those hands right?" He said while ordering them to look at their hands. The girls did what he told them to and he's right, they weren't any numbers, even Kanon doesn't have one.

"Y-you're right, but what is this number connotes to? What does it signifies to the owner's hand?" Kanon asked seriously yet in a childish way. The other girls seemed to have the same question in mind for they looked at him seriously as well like they're willing to know the answer. Keima closed his eyes for a few seconds before he responded.

"It connotes base on the heroine's popularity. If one is too famous, then her rank will go higher, but if one is unfamiliar, then her rank is lower." He looked at them with his cold-looking hazel brown eyes. After hearing him said that, the girls seemed to be depress for they thought that having no numbers/ranks on their hand made them the lowest among the lowest. He eventually noticed this for he continued.

"_*serious*_…but it doesn't mean that having no numbers in your hand is the lowest among the rest. It just connotes that all of you are the highest among the rest. Having no numbers on your hand means _"zero"_. Everybody thought that number _"one"_ is the highest among the rankings, but they are blinded by the real. Ideally, zero is the highest among the rest for it's the first one before number one." He said it seriously yet his book reference is from the _games of course_. Since when did he get references from the real? (-.-)

They seemed to brighten up for they smiled slightly upon hearing those words. After Keima confirmed that they already cheered up, he continued with his usual seriousness.

"So, in order to maintain your rank, we must make an event that would catch the attention of the girls who have lower ranks than yours. If we could successfully do it, then we could maintain your ranks and at the same time we could alter Vintage's plan. It's like killing two birds with one stone. …So, what can you say? Are you in?" He said calmly yet seriously. The girls were thinking for a few seconds before they began to reply one by one.

"I'm in. Since you said earlier that a goddess will grant any wishes that a host desires, then I would any conditions." Tsukiyo raised her hands, emphasizing that she agrees to cooperate with him.

"Yeah. Just as you said." Keima nodded in agreement. After Tsukiyo, Tenri follows by raising her hand to emphasize that she also agrees to cooperate with him. After that, all the other girls raised their hands also, signifying that they agree to cooperate too.

"Good, now let's begin the battle." He said seriously upon standing up. This is a situation where the world's fate depends on how he will manage to solve the problems that serve as the hindrance of the ecosystem. Will he be able to alter Vintage's plan? That's for him to find out.


	15. Chapter 15 The Show

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update last week because it's my hell week last week. I wasn't able to update my stories because of the activities and the examination that I had. Anyway, chapter 15 is here. I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Btw, I think it will take another 3-5 chapters before this "past event" arc ends. I hope you're still tuned in this fan fiction so that you would be able to know the story that was stored in my head just before I registered in this site and this time, I am glad that I was able to apply it by the means of writing/typing. **_

_**Chapter 15: The Show**_

The chaotic event isn't yet over in the Maijima High where there are lots of different groups that were created by the elementary students with popular girls as their leaders. They divided up the school like independent states where all the male students were still locked up in the 1st floor classrooms while the girls were still trying their best to be popular so that their ranks would go higher.

In the fourth floor classroom of a building, three girls were observing the situation upon having a conversation with each other.

"_*laughs* _they are so foolish. Nothing could make them happier except for having their rank higher." Looking at the ground below through the glass window, Noa Tachibana said with a visible devilish look upon looking at the group of elementary students who argued with each other.

"Children are really shallow-minded. Giving them lollipop would be enough to lure them to our traps." Looking at the same direction with uninterested expression, Mai Miyamagi said upon twirling her hair.

"_*smile* _Mou~ don't be like that. They are still kids you know. A senpai should teach your kouhai instead of back biting them." Looking at the two of them, Kaori Yuuzaki reprimanded upon resting her head on her palm. Noa smirked upon turning her attention to Kaori, who is looking at the elementary students downstairs, smiling.

"Yeeeeah! I forgot. We should teach them how to be- A GOOD LOOSE SOUL BEARER!" Noa laughed more devilishly than before upon glancing at the elementary students, who were still arguing with each other. Looking at Noa, Mai did the same but in a calmer way than hers.

"~Mou~ you should be kind to your Kouhai. Both of you aren't really good Senpai." Just smiling at the two girls, Kaori reprimanded them teasingly upon pinching their cheeks. While the girls are just laughing with each other, they heard someone singing not far from their place. It has a childish voice yet the song was sung beautifully.

"W-what is that? I think it's on the other side of this building." Nao said upon listening to the pleasing song that was sung by someone. A little bit irritated, Kaori recommended the two of them to come with her where the singer sings for they wanted to prevent the alteration of the rankings.

As they already reached the place where there were lots of students gathering to witness the singer who sings beautifully. Their eyes widen in disbelieve for they saw the girl whom they just captured earlier and was placed in a human-sized capsule. Their eyes grew wider than before for the singer's companies were the girls they also captured before. Their anxiety grew upon thinking of how did they were able to manage to escape from the capsules where in fact that it was tightly locked and the only way to get out of that capsule is to use the special key to unlock it. Both Nao and Mai looked very irritated while Kaori just smiled upon looking at the girls performed in front. Just like Keima, she doesn't seem to be affected by them for she's a calm type of a girl who thinks and analyzes broadly at her age.

Thinking that they have nothing to do about it because it's too crowded for there are too many students watching the show, they just waited for the performances to be over. It was still the beginning of the show yet the music already struck everyone for its being played beautifully by the young girls.

_**Nanimo mienai kurai yami no naka de  
Mitsuketanda chiisana hikari wo  
Watashi wa aruiteku  
Mou wayowanai  
Massugu ni todoke**_

It was still the start of the performance yet the audience was too amazed by the performers for the singer sings magnificently with the other girls helping in boosting up the show. Kanon was the vocalist, Ayumi was the one who played the guitar, Yui was the one who played the drums, Tsukiyo was the one who played the piano, and finally, Shiori and Tenri served as the background singers of Kanon. Together, they made a fantastic performance even though it's not that perfect for a regular show that's performed by some professional performers.

_**Nanimo kikoenai gensou no naka de  
Mitsuketanda chiisana koe wo  
Watashi wa utau  
Melody ga  
Sora e ippai ni hirogare**_

_**Kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru  
Ima sugu aitai kanjitai nukumori wo  
Sekai ga mitasareru hikari de  
Doko ni ite mo  
Kanjiru yo, koe wo  
Watashi no Love Call  
Anata ni**_

_**(Love Call by Nao Taoyama)**_

…

_***CLAP***_

There was a moment of silence before everyone started to clap with matching cheering for the group who performed fantastically. It was a great performance that's performed by people at their age for all the people who watched them were startled by their performance, even the three girls were also amused by them, but they didn't show it. Instead of clapping, they seemed to be irritated by them even more but among the three girls, Kaori is the only one who is calm upon smiling while observing the performers.

Behind the stage, Keima, together with Elsie, observed the three girls hideously. Keima knew that he's able to progress on altering the foe's plan for he knew that the three girls were now irritated by the event.

"_***cool***_In just a single event, I've manage to damage severely our foe without breaking any sweat. If I am the one handling it, it can be done well." He said confidently and in a cool manner while crossing his arms.

_**-Flashback-**_

"In this situation, the best way to defeat the enemy is to attack them by the means of _"overpowering"_. That means you should _at least _defeat the number one in the list to complete the overpowering system." Keima explains upon crossing his arms. Didn't get the point of what he said, Ayumi asked immediately.

"How? And why should we do that?" Ayumi asked curiously. He closed his eyes first before he responded.

"…_By the means of performing in front of the crowd. _In order to overpower them, we should at least defeat the _number one_. Among the top ten students, one or more are from Vintage. Most of the time, the villain is on the top if a certain event is controlled by the pursuers _(in games)_. It could be that my theory is wrong, but it's better to abide bad premonitions as much as possible." He said upon picking up the instruments that Elsie prepared for the _"overpowering"_.

One by one, Keima gave each one of them some roles for the preparation of the "overpowering".

"Ayumi, you'll be the guitarist for you have a great potential in playing the guitar. Don't worry; I'll give you some notes of the song you'll play later." He gave Ayumi the guitar that he and Elsie prepared. Ayumi was about to deny, but seeing Keima's serious-looking face, she just accepted it without saying anything. After her, he turned his attention to Yui, who is sitting quietly together with Tenri and Shiori.

"Yui, you'll be the drummer since you're good at playing at drums. I'll give you some notes as well for the song that you'll play later." He pointed to the drum that was displayed near the entrance door. Yui seemed to be happy for she longed to play in front of a crowd since she was still four years old, but she can't do it due to her status of being an aristocrat. She must follow the rules that a proper aristocratic lady would do in order to not let her family be disappointed at her.

"H-hai! I-I'll do my best." Without thinking of rejecting it, she immediately accepted it. After Yui, he then turned his attention to Tsukiyo, who's sitting elegantly, that can even surpass the characteristic of an Aristocratic lady.

"Tsukiyo, you'll be the pianist. I know that you haven't tried to play a piano nor some instruments but I don't have anyone who fits in this role except you. I'm sorry, but…I won't accept a "no" this time." He looked Tsukiyo with his cold, serious-looking eyes upon showing her the piano that he and Elsie prepared. Just like Ayumi, she was about to refuse, but then she just accepted it upon seeing Keima's serious look on his face. After that, he went next to Kanon, who's still uneasy being around them. Keima knew about this but he has no enough time for this, so he just proceeded on the plan.

"Kanon, you'll be the vocalist of the show. You won't be singing your old songs for I'll give you a new song that you'll perform in front of everyone later on. Be sure to practice it." He gave the lyrics and the notes to Kanon for she'll be the main performer for the performance. Kanon is already used to this work because she's already one of the infamous kid idols in Japan that she's pressured almost all the time due to her carrier.

"Yes, I understand." For that, she accepted it without even planning to hesitate his request.

After that, he went to the other two timid girls who kept on glancing at him the moment they started to meet. Keima noticed that but he didn't mind that at all for it's already an expected action. Instead, he just focused on the preparation to alter Vintage's plans.

"Tenri, Shiori, both of you will be…"

"_**THE BACKGROUND SINGERS**_"

…

"_Heeeeeeeh?!" B-b-background singers?! B-but…" _They were really against on the idea for they are too timid to do this kind of role. They were hesitant at first, but their mind changed as soon as Keima began to speak seriously upon looking at them with his cold-looking eyes.

"Sorry, but I won't accept other answers but a _yes_." He immediately gave the lyrics and the notes that will be sung later on without even minding their reactions. Looking at his cold-looking eyes, they just accepted his request for they knew that they can't do anything other than doing this. As soon as all the girls knew their roles, Keima ordered them to start the practice upon guiding them at the same time. While practicing, Elsie was too busy making the props using her raiment for the planned performance.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"_*claps and shouts*___whoooo! Sugoi! (Cool)" It was about a minute after the performance ended, yet the audiences were still clapping because of their magnificent show that was managed by _Keima Katsuragi_. With Elsie's raiment, they were able to post their band's name and their picture in public by the means of a big poster that was posted in front of the audience the moment the performance began.

The clapping and shout were stopped by the time the three girls walked their way towards the six goddess' hosts. The two girls, Nao and Mai, showed a very plastic smile that even Keima could see through their mask even though they're still 10 meters away. Kaori, who is as relax as ever, just smiled innocently while walking with her two irritated companions, who were behind her with an obvious façade on their face.

"K-kami-Nii-sama, Th-they're coming this way. W-what shall we do?" Upon seeing them coming along their way, Elsie panicked like she just heard someone bomb threaten a certain place, but Keima's reaction is as opposite as Elsie's for he just peeked through the curtain behind the stage upon observing the situation calmly.

"Shh, be quiet. The second part of the _"overpowering"_ is here." After a few seconds of observing, he immediately wore a short-haired wig while wearing a skirt at the same time.

"Well3x, that was…amazing! At your early age, you were able to perform fantastically!" Nao said upon showing an obvious fake smile. Thinking of something tricky, Mai immediately speaks upon showing the same façade like Nao's.

"Amazing that is! Saaay, we knew someone who could hire you to perform to different places. You're Kanon Nakagawa ne? Since you're already famous, mind coming with us together with your friends to our manager? You might be able to become as famous like Charice or as famous like Michael Jackson." She said upon lending a hand. The girls didn't answer; instead they just walk backwards upon looking at them with half scared and half threatening faces. Noticing their reaction, Kaori immediately stepped their foot, making them howl like dogs because of the sudden pain. This time, Kaori took the initiative to talk to them.

"Well, that was a great performance. It is so impressive to see elementary students perform such magnificent performance at such early age. May I know your names?" Kaori asked with a smile that is as beautiful like heaven. Still, the girls didn't respond, leaving an awkward situation. Before Kaori could continue, Keima immediately went out of while walking towards her elegantly.

The girls, who knew that Keima is the girl who just showed up immediately, were too surprised to see him _**cross-dressing. **_Of course, they expected Keima to be a _pure_ male that hates stuffs like _cross-dressing…_but…

_**BUT**_

"_(I-is that really you?)_" The girls telepathically asked Keima, who happened to glance at them.

"_(Yes, obviously! So act normal like you didn't know me. Got it?)" _He replied the moment the girls telepathically communicated with _her_…I mean _him_. -.-'

The girls obeyed him instantly without even trying to question him about his _"cross-dressing"._ He continued his way to the three villain girls upon looking at them sharply with his cold-looking eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, you three must be one of the top ten in the list right? If that's the case, then I challenged you to a duel. I'll go with these six girls against the three of you." He said confidently upon pointing his finger to them.

…

There was a moment of silence before one of the top three girls spoke up, breaking the silence.

"*laugh* Know your place first young girl. Do you know who you are challenging? We're we are the top three students in the list…and do you really think that you have the chance of winning against us?" Nao said assertively while looking at him with threatening eyes. He doesn't seem to be affected by her threatening looks for he's already used to this threatening things in the present time. (-.-)

"So what if you're the top three students? From the looks of yours, you didn't differ from the lower ranks. In other words, you are all can still easily be beaten by lower rank students."

…

…

…

"_***FIRE***_ WHAT?!"__Hearing his response made the two girls, Mai and Nao, more irritated than before, but Kaori's expression didn't change for the sweet smile on her face didn't even disappeared even for a split second.

The students down stage murmur with each other for they just saw someone challenges, sixth graders, who were one of the top ten students in the list. Even the goddess hosts were surprised by his sudden challenge. The three girls were much known since they were still in the first grade because of their talents. For them, nobody could ever possibly defeat these three students for they are so popular because of their skills and knowledge, but Keima thought of the opposite for he believed that he can beat anyone in the real world as long as his _"god mode"_ is activated. Kaori stepped forward and went near to Keima, who just stood still while looking at her. Gently, she pats his hair while showing a sweet smile.

"_*smile* _you must be the leader of this band ne?" She asked with an adorable smile that anyone would like to see it personally, but not for Keima for he's not affected by the real world's traps easily.

"Yes. I am. Based on the audience's impact, I can say that we have a chance of winning against the three of you even though you're one of the top ten students on the list." He said with determination.

Irritated more than before, the two girls, Nao and Mai, was about to teach him a lesson when Kaori stopped them by blocking them with her arm upon looking at them, smiling yet a threatening smile to them. Upon looking at her expression, they immediately stopped their scheme on him. After confirming that they somehow calmed down from their irritation, she turned to Keima again while still smiling.

"Okay. I accept your challenge little _girl. _Let's make a duel later on. Let us have our duel later on at the covered court. Good Luck." After saying that, she turned around while waving her hands slightly. Keima looked at them with his Hazel-Brown eyes, not even batting an eye on his surroundings, while thinking deeply.

"I have already confirmed one thing this time. Now, the second part is next…and this time, it's going to be the beginning of the serious event."


	16. Chapter 16 The Unexpected Event

_**Author's Note: *fix glasses* Konnichi wa minna! Luckily, I didn't encounter a troublesome route last week. *wipe sweat* Anyway, chapter 16 is here. Please feel free to comment. I don't care if it's damn hurtful or not. I just want to know whether my story is improving or not. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna! 8D**_

_**Chapter 16: Unexpected event**_

"Hey, I heard that somebody challenges Kaori-senpai, Nao-senpai and Mai-senpai."

"Yeah! I heard it too, but who might that challenger be? _She_ must be someone who's brave to challenge the top three girls in the list."

"Heh! I'm sure _she'll_ just be defeated by Kaori-senpai and her companion for they are genius and nobody could ever defeat them especially to Kaori-senpai who is the genius among the geniuses."

"Yup! It will be just someone's dream of defeating them especially to Kaori-senpai."

Everybody is talking about the said duel between the _"God of Conquest"_ and the _"Top three girls"_. Most of them were in disbelieve for someone _(Keima)_ challenges the top three girls in the school. Base on the list, they all think that Keima and his companions have no chances of winning against them, but they never knew the true strength of a _"God"_.

While the students were busy on chatting, Keima and his companions were busy on preparing for the said duel…but, it seems like there's a _small_ conflict between him and the girls.

…

"What were you doing you idiot?! Do you really think that we have any chances of winning against them?!" She said while kicking him like a soccer ball with an irritated look yet with a little bit of anxiety.

"Yeah Katsuragi! Haven't you heard about the rumors that they are the top three students in the list? I don't like these ugly trivial things but it's the fact and I don't want to be humiliated in front of the crowd." Tsukiyo responded while stepping him at the same time. The other girls seemed to be worried for what he did in the stage earlier for they're just beginners when it comes to a group performance, and battling against experienced opponents is just like trying to weight lifts a 50 kg of rice with just a finger.

"Don't worry; I'm not just doing this without even thinking for the upcoming possible events. All you have to do is to do what I have to tell you. In this, we could possibly win against them." He said seriously while trying to get out of their violent acts. As he was able to stop their violent acts from them, he then continued.

"You may be asking what we are going to do in order to surpass them. Losing is not an option if all of you will cooperate." He flicked his fingers as soon as he finished saying this line. Upon hearing his finger's flicking sound, _Elisa _(Elsie) immediately went near while handing off something to him.

"Hai, Kami-Nii-sama~ here it is. I hope you'll like these. (^-^)" Smiling widely, she handed the things she made earlier.

"These will do. Good Job." Nodding in satisfaction, he said upon picking the things that Elsie handed to him. He took a deep breath for a few seconds before he turned around to the six girls.

"_*pervertible smile*_ you'll need to use "these" in order to win." He said upon showing the "things" that Elsie just prepared.

Upon seeing the "things" he showed to them, the girls' eyes widened and their faces started to turn red like a tomato. Seeing their expression, Keima sighed before he continued.

"Don't worry; this won't take too long and besides, you'll look good in these-" He's interrupted by a sudden punch of the girls. Seeing the _thing_ he is holding made them blush.

"Like the hell I'll wear that in front of hordes of students!" Showing a fuming face, Tsukiyo said angrily yet elegantly upon turning her back away from him.

"Just as I thought. You're a pervert who is only using us and let us wear that thing." Few minutes later, the other girls did the same but some of them, especially Tenri and Shiori, seemed to be hesitant, but they were forced to come with them for they believed that by doing it prevents them of his_ perversion. _

Seeing them getting away, Elsie panicked like a student who has a day to complete piling school requirements, but Keima did the other way around for he didn't even try to stop them for he knew that by doing it is like wasting an hour.

"K-Kami-Nii-sama, what shall we do? Should I chase them and apologize?" Panicking, Elsie was about to chase them upon apologizing but she was stopped by Keima, who is in his dead-serious mode.

"No. It's better if we'll leave them like that. I was expecting this event to happen from the start anyway." Instead of chasing upon convincing them again, he just sat calmly while thinking of a quick solution, trying to get rid of this skirmish event.

"Huh? Expecting? Y-you mean that was all an act? B-but-" She seemed to be confused by his sudden actions. He was conquering them at first, but now, he tried to chase them off. What is he planning? _"God Only Knows"_

"Let's set that thing aside, for now, I have a favor to ask. I don't want to do these time-wasting events anymore. I want to go straight to the point in this mission. That's why I need you to do this in order for us to be able to go back to our original time not later than tomorrow." He said seriously while putting his right hand on his face like he's wearing his eyeglasses while fixing it. She didn't have any idea what he meant to say, but she is certain that he got something in mind that only _he knows_ what that something is.

"…I'll do anything to help you, Kami-Nii-sama." She looked at him for a couple of seconds before she nodded upon responding. She knew that he's now already _very dead-serious_ about the mission, that's why she tried not to make any burdens on him for she is already a burden on him from the very start. There was a moment of silence after Elsie responded to him before Keima looked at her with his Hazel Brown eyes.

"Anyway, I need to discuss something with you AND it's a very serious discussion so I need you to pay attention."

"H-hai?" Elsie said confusedly, but she just followed him without even thinking of rejecting his request.

…

"What was that?! It's wrong for me to cooperate with that pervert! Planning to let us wear something revealing." Tsukiyo mumbled with a blush that is still visible on her face.

"That's why I told you that he's a pervert! He only tricked us about the _"Goddess" _thingies so that we would _cooperate _with him and let us wear something like that!" Ayumi exclaimed upon showing her right fist.

"…It's K-Keima-kun we're talking about, so uhm…maybe he has something in mind to stop this chaotic situation inside." Tenri, his childhood friend and one of the persons who trust him the most, said it confidently yet in a shy way. Tenri believed that Keima is not that type of person who is interested in lewd things especially in the real world. A little surprised, the girls turned their faces to her for she seemed to be the only one who opposed their opinions towards him.

"…How can you say that Tenri-chan? Did you see the thing he's showing right? And he's obviously making a perverted looking face upon showing it! He's planning to let us wear a very lewd swimsuit in front of everyone." Ayumi said in an assertive way. The other girls looked at Tenri in confusion for she's the only one who disagrees to believe that Keima is a pervert one. Tenri doesn't seem to flinch; instead, she just smiled slightly upon responding confidently.

"…it's because we were classmates since Preschool…and we're also neighbors, so I can tell that K-Keima-kun is not…a bad person." Covering her eyes with her bangs, she said timidly upon blushing slightly. The other five girls looked at her for a few seconds with slight blushes on their face upon hearing her unpredictable response. Among the six goddess hosts, Tenri is said to be the most understanding when it comes to this kind of situation. Keima seemed to be lucky to have a _**"friend"**_ who somehow understands and cares for him even though he's said to be the _weirdest living thing_ in the universe.

The other five girls just stayed quiet for they have no appropriate lines to counter back to her lines.

"By the way K-Kami-Nii-sama, what are we going to do with those girls? They might not _"join forces"_ with you anymore a-and worse, they might be captured by Vintage again. (T.T)." Full of anxiety, Elsie panicked like it's totally the end of the world, but her exalted brother didn't even look unease of the situation, instead, he just sat down calmly while resting his head on his palm.

"Don't worry about them. They'll come back later on…_By the way_, I just saw something earlier! It's _red_ and _humongous_! Let's see, it is something like a…_**fire truck**_!" He said with a smile on his face upon looking at her. Keima only shows that kind of expression when he's playing a good game or succeeding a game, but, it's too unbelievable to see him smiling like he just accomplished something. What did he ate for doing such _ungodly_ things? _"God Only Knows"._

"Kami-Nii-sama, it is just an ordinary fire truck. Didn't you always see them passing by every day?" She said it with question marks on her head, but her anxiety still didn't disappear yet. Upon hearing her response, Keima's smile disappeared into thin air while standing up from where he sat upon looking at her with his serious eyes.

"Elsie, mind if I ask _**what**_ were you doing before we were able to meet in the storage room?" Upon asking, Keima looked at her with his serious eyes like he's a detective who's staring at the culprit. Elsie seemed to stop from her panicking upon hearing his question for her anxiety look turned into a serious one.

There was a moment of silence before she responded to his question.

"…W-what do you mean Kami-Nii-sama? I just told you earlier that I was watching over the-"

"-Watch over the girls? Yes, but that's not what I wanted to know. What I want to know is that _what were you doing the moment you arrived at the storage room_?" Upon interrupting her, he asked again with a very cold tone like if anybody would see it, he/she will suddenly back off from him because of his deadly stare. Keima is already cold to others, even to his _fake_ younger sister, but this time, it's seems different. Very different. The way he treated her is way colder than before just a few minutes ago because of an unknown reason.

"H-heh? K-kami-Nii-sama? W-what's wrong? You seemed to be angry. D-did I do something wrong? I-if I did, then, p-please forgive me." She said upon bowing in front of him like she usually does when she apologizes. Well, Keima can't resist on forgiving his _buddy_ especially when she would made a childish crying face like this time, but this time is an exception. Instead of pitying her, he does the opposite by staring at her coldly upon saying something towards her.

"Acting in front of a _"God"_ is totally worthless for I'm already aware of your true form. I already knew the one who is behind that mask of yours. Isn't that right, _**Vintage-san**_?" He said upon staring at her sharply while crossing his arms. He kept on staring at the girl in front of him who is still in an apologetic bow. The girl doesn't seem to flinch; instead, she just raised her head while smiling sweetly upon looking at him with her eyes full of facades.

"A-re? So, you noticed my disguise eh? You're one sharp boy at your young age. Since when did you notice it?" She smiled sweetly yet wicked upon asking. After she said that, Keima closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened it upon putting both his hands inside his pocket while making a deduction like a detective who is making a deduction.

"It all started the moment I first saw you inside the storage room, the time when you covered me and Yui with your celestial robe, pretending to protect us from the Vintage. I have doubts on you starting from that time, I didn't really suspect you from somebody else, but, as time goes by, it seems that you've been entering routes that the original _"Elsie"_ wouldn't enter." He said it confidently, still staring at her with his hazel-brown eyes. Her eyes widened upon hearing his response for she can't believe that her disguise was already known from the very start where in which she made sure that she mimicked both inner and outer characteristics of "Elsie", the demon whom she disguised.

"Eh? That long? It's unexpected in my part." She said with a teasing tone.

"Ho? You seemed to underestimate the _"God"_ of the game world. I had a doubt on you that you're not Elsie who's the inside the storage room earlier, _BUT_ someone else who's disguising her. I've known Elsie for more than 7 months that I could already recognize her characteristics from head to toe." Slowly, he raised his right arm before he pointed his forefinger to her while saying it with intensely.

"Hmph! I thought my disguise is already perfect, but I didn't expect that you could still see it. Your senses are close enough for detectives, boy. If you already you suspected me from the start, then why did you tell your secrets to me?" She removed the celestial robe around her which she used for her disguise before she continued. She has a scarlet-colored hair and a pair of devilish-scarlet eyes. She has the same height like Elsie's, but she's sexier than her.

"Shutting up won't help for I already know that you already knew that we're not just ordinary bystanders roaming around the campus." He said it while still looking at her with his sharp-looking eyes.

"Haha! You're one intelligent boy. I shouldn't have underestimated you." She smirked upon responding.

"…Well, who cares? Our scheme will be over sooner anyway." She smirked wickedly while looking at him with her devilish eyes. Instead of panicking, Keima just stood calmly yet with anxiety while glowering at her at the same time.

"You're _glares_ won't scare me lad, and besides, I'm more in advantage against you for I know already the insipid plans of yours. Thanks to you, I was able to know who the future hosts of the said deities are. You may be smart, but we're infinite times smarter than you, mortals." She smirked for a few seconds and later on, she suddenly burst out her laughter devilishly.

"…I don't have any slightest clue on your schemes, but can't you just leave the human world and just start your wicked plans somewhere else?! … IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS, I HAD TO SPEND ABOUT A WEEK AND STOP MY GAMES JUST TO SAVE THIS DAMN _REAL WORLD_! Urgggh! Why reality does act on its own?! Can't it just follow the sufficient route that it's intended in order to prevent such anarchy?!" He bellowed like a mad bull upon remembering the _"search"_ for the goddess that occurred about a week ago. It felt like he was in the old age where games still didn't exist for he didn't even took a quick play during that whole week of searching for the _selfish_ deities! It was like a _**"LIVING HELL"**_ to him! The demon girl stared at him with a devilish smile upon responding.

"I don't know what you are blabbering about there, young man… but, even though you're intelligent enough to kill my disguise, you're still a human, a mortal like the other ordinary mortals in this world. You're _obviously_ blinded by the illusions that our superior created. Oh! Let me guess, you're not really from this timeline, aren't you, _**Katsuragi Keima**_?" She said upon looking at him hypocritically.

"Chikushou! (Damn!) She…knows everything!" He thought upon staring at her hypocritical eyes with his cold-hazel eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 The Hero's Fate

_**Author's Note: Before I'll start my announcements, I need to apologize for updating very late. I was having a busy time, that's why I wasn't able to update sooner. By the way, I want to thank those "humans" who supported me. A comment, follow and a fave from you is like a million peso for me (LOL! JK!) **_

_**Thank you very much. You were able to convince me to continue my work. 8)) Okay, here's chapter 17. I hope you would like it. I don't have any beta readers and I wasn't able to beta read this by myself, so, I'm sorry in advance for future errors like wrong spelling, wrong grammar and even wrong use of words. I'm sorry if it's a short update.**_

_**Another note: Special thanks to Illyasviel Einzbern for supporting this fan fiction. Thanks dude. XD …btw, please support my other fan fictions, readers. Thanks in advance. ;))**_

_**Chapter 17: The Hero's Fate**_

_**- Present Time Maijima High, Astronomy Club Room, 5:35 p.m. -**_

In a single room with lots of Astronomical tools visible, six maidens with halos and a pair of wings seemed to have a quick meeting before the sun fades away. It was still a peaceful meeting when suddenly a tremble occurred for a few seconds before it cooled off. Compared to the last tremble, this one seems different enough if one would compare it to the latest trembles occurred after Keima was sent to the past. For mortals, they can't tell the difference for only the deities and the demons know the difference.

The goddesses observed the tremble utterly before Mercury, the youngest among the six of them, spoke up.

"This looks bad. I think Katsuragi is facing some trouble." The white haired goddess, said in a calm way while looking at her sisters.

"There are already a numerous trembles occurred after he's time traveled to the past. If he'll fail, then…" The smallest and the second youngest goddess, Minerva, said the factual event that occurred and would occur if everything she said will happen which made them all a little worried of the possibilities.

"That's impossible. He will surely succeed in his mission. We'll just have to trust him and wait patiently." Diana, the only goddess, so far, who has affection towards the Capturing God, said with anxiety yet with hope and determination. She sighed upon resting her head on her palm. The other goddesses turned their heads to her teasingly like they're just signifying something to her. Their grins are visible upon looking at her.

"W-what?" She asked warily with a slight blush on her face for she seemed to get what her sisters _"meant"_ to say. Guessing it right, her face turns redder upon exclaiming to them and claiming that she's _**purely**_ innocent this time.

"I-it's not like that! I-I mean that i-if he fails, th-then we're done you know!" After saying that, her sisters teased her more by saying things which made her blush even more. After that brief teasing moment, they went back to their seriousness while discussing the topic.

There's a possibility that Katsuragi will return to the present time with a failing result, but they still didn't reduced their faith on him in coming back with his mission accomplished.

"What shall we do now? Is it time to start _Plan B?" _Mars, the warrior type, said with full of seriousness. The other goddesses seemed to have the same idea like hers, but Vulcan, the eldest among the six of them, immediately opposed the idea.

"No, it's too early for that. We'll use it if he will really fail, but I think that he's still in good shape." Vulcan said with determination and confidence. Thinking that she might be right, the rest of the goddesses accepted her disapproval, but Apollo, the said dumbest among the six of them, is having question marks on her head with her suggestion.

"Doushite Nee-sama? The earth is already trembling countless times already. The orb isn't constant you know?" She asked naively while holding her chin like she's thinking hardly. The eldest sighed before she responded to her low I.Q. sister.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's still fine just by looking at _**him**_." Vulcan turned her head to the teenager boy who is firmly tied up on a chair while crying exaggeratedly not because he's hungry, but because he's yearning for _games_, as his usual. They were having a serious meeting that they forgot that there is still another living creature inside the room.

"…" After looking at him with dumbfounded expressions, they sighed before they turned away, pretending that the _**"crybaby"**_didn't exist.

Meanwhile, in an empty room where Keima and an unfamiliar demon, who disguised herself as Elsie not too long ago, made a one on one conversation where only they know.

"Who really are you?" The genius little boy asked while looking at the dissembler demon girl with his sharp-cold eyes. He kept on staring at the demon girl who closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened it while smiling ominously. Instead of answering his question, she just continued by saying something.

"Now I already know the reason why you let me made some lewd swimsuits and showing it to the girls so that we could have a conversation eh?! How tactful you are. I wonder what part of my disguise that I missed? I thought I already imitated that demon girl perfectly. The truth is…I'm a little bit disappointed!" She said while showing a hypocritical expression. She obviously tries to annoy him by saying and doing such vexing things, but Keima didn't let this happen for it would let the enemy gain some advantages if he'll consider the route that the enemy provided for him.

"Just like in the saying _"Missing a single piece could ruin the puzzle"_, and this saying connotes you for you _missed_ something from the very beginning that ruined your own disguise." He said while placing both his hands in his pocket upon strolling for a few seconds in the area.

"Ho? So, what's that _"something" _you're talking about?" She asked upon crossing her arms. Keima covered his eyes with his bangs like he's thinking deeply upon responding.

"…It's how the way you _act and responded to me_…

_**-Lecture Mode-**_

_***the scene changes suddenly into a detention room where he is the detective and the demon is the suspect***_

*First, You were too optimistic earlier in the storage room. The original Elsie wouldn't be that optimistic enough for she is…***imagining Elsie's chibi figure while playing with some mini fire trucks*. **_**-.-"**_

*Secondly, When I said about _**"fire trucks"**_, your reaction was opposite of Elsie's for you're supposed to at least be cheery enough even though you're in anxiety…

You may be able to imitate her physical appearance; still, your actions are too suspicious that contradicts the characteristics of the original Elsie that I knew. He said it calmly and seriously upon pointing his forefinger to her.

The Vintage girl showed a questionable yet with a little disappointed facial expression for she didn't get the point of what he said and at the same time, she's irritated for he seemed to be smart to tell every detail of her mistakes in her disguising. She was sure that she imitated the demon girl (Elsie) perfectly, yet this boy claimed that he saw something unusual that contradicts the original one. Looking at her dumbfounded expression, he then proceeded to make his aphorism clear for her.

"…It's because…" Before he proceeded, he looked at her in a sullen way.

"…***chibi*** Elsie is just _too naive_ to be optimistic and calm, especially at that kind of situation. It's strange that you seemed to be confident for you aren't even in anxiety during that time. The Elsie I knew will already be nervous even if we're fully covered with a celestial robe."

_***the scene went back to the original scene***_

_**-End of Lecture Mode-**_"

A moment of silence occurred before the demon girl responded a bit teasingly.

"Ho? Impressive, boy! You knew your _girlfriend_ well boy, but I wonder what is she doing now?" She put her forefinger on her chin, pretending to think, while showing a sarcastic expression. Of course, Keima didn't forget about Elsie from the moment he knew that the demon that he's accompanying with is not Elsie.

"…where did you take her?" He asked upon staring at her sharply. Even though Elsie is a useless buddy of him, Keima still cares for her where in fact he's in deep anxiety because of her, but he stayed calm to prevent such crucial route that would possibly occur.

"Well…who knows?" She responded caustically to provoke him, but he just kept on being optimistic for being pessimistic can't help in this kind of situation. He was about to say something when suddenly there is a ringing tone that is obviously coming from the demon girl in front of him. It's a little bit creepy for having it as a ringing tone on one's phone. Upon hearing the ringing tone, she smiled and stared at him sadistically like a predator just saw its own prey.

"Now, I shouldn't waste my time any longer! I'm sorry boy, but I think our conversation will stop here then. Say your farewell to the world where you were born because…_**this will be your end!**_**"**__Upon saying it, she immediately released lots of ominous miasmas with a mixture of a strong wind that could blow out a 500 page book. Because of that, Keima block his eyes with his arms for it's too strong that anyone can't open their eyes because it's too strong to bear.

"I-it seems like they began to move. Chikushou! Is it too late already?" He thought while trying to look at the demon girl who laughed sarcastically upon releasing more miasmas all over the place. Suddenly, she made a strong explosion which damaged the room they were in and Keima, badly.

_**BOOM!**_

On the rooftop of Maijima High, six little girls took a quick break, enjoying the extra snacks they brought before the Earthquake incident. Although it's a little bit boisterous below, they were still able to eat their snacks peacefully with Tsukiyo's tea as their beverage.

"N-ne? S-should we go back to K-Katsuragi-kun and _Elisa_-san? M-maybe they're already worried about us." Yui, one of the timid girls, began to speak up after she sipped her pleasant aroma-smelling tea. Ayumi suddenly gag while Tsukiyo and Shiori were able to spit their tea for a split second upon hearing Yui's proposal. The 3 girls reacted after hearing her proposal, but the rest stayed neutral because they have distinct relationship from Keima Katsuragi.

For instance, Kanon just started to meet up with him, so she doesn't really care that much about the current situation unlike the other girls who were able to go on search for the other "future goddess hosts", together with him, somehow. Tenri is also an exception for she is the closest _**friend**_ Keima ever had and she is one of the _humans_ who knew him both in the inside and the outside. A moment of silence occurred before one of the girls responded to her proposal.

"…Why would we? He'll just let us wear some close-fitting outfits. He's a big pervert you know." Ayumi said earnestly while sipping her healthful tea.

"…We should stay away from _**"B.I."**_ persons like him. He's not even worthy to be with us, especially with me, who is as elegant and beautiful as the moon." Tsukiyo added, sipping her tea with elegancy as her usual behavior. She sipped her tea before she continued.

"*sigh* why did I even trust that pervert?"

They were having small chit-chats upon eating their snacks when suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What-was that?" Tsukiyo asked elegantly upon sipping her tea. The other girls put their cup down before they looked at the direction of where the explosion is coming from.

"Hmm, it looks like something explodes." Kanon said while looking at the direction of the explosion.

"…?" The runner seems to familiarize the location of the explosion for she stood up while dragging herself nearer, trying to look closer.

"…A! O-Oy, isn't that the room were Katsuragi and his assistant are?" After confirming something, she immediately turned around while pointing to the direction where the location of the explosion is. Upon listening to her statement, the girls' faces suddenly turned pale like they are having anemia. Tsukiyo, who is about to sip her tea, almost spills her drink upon hearing Ayumi's words.

"K-Keima-kun." Tenri widened her eyes because of anxiety for which Keima, her neighbor, classmate and…_**inspiration**_ might be in a crucial situation because of the explosion. Without thinking any further, Tenri immediately stood up while dragging her way to the location of where the explosion is coming from.

"H-hey! Tenri-chan! Where are you going?" Shiori, one of the timid girls in the group, tried to stop her, but it doesn't seem to work for Tenri doesn't look like she'll change her decision.

"Keima-kun is in trouble! I must help him." The rest of the girls were still having trouble on deciding whether they'll go or not. They really wanted to go, but the explosion seems so strong that it could kill a number of people which made them a little hesitant, but upon seeing Tenri striding along her way downstairs, they decided to just follow her.

They were about to go when suddenly, a number of Devils wearing black cloaks surrounded them before they were able to get out of the rooftop.

"Where do you think you're all going?" Smiling devilishly, one of the devils said who seems to be the leader of the leader of the said group. After that, all the devils pulled something that looks similar to a knife, but the difference is, it looks deadlier and it somewhat releasing an ominous aura that if one would be hit by it, he or she'll really die immediately.

"I-it's them. T-they are the one. They are the Black Hooded Devils Katsuragi and I s-saw who were holding daggers in the sports ground earlier." Ayumi said to the group in a low, terrifying tone.

"If you all move an inch, we'll tear you apart." The said leader of the devils said upon pointing his knife to the six terrified goddess hosts. The girls look very terrified that they're paralyzed by their sudden appearance.


End file.
